A Fragile Dream
by DreamWeaver44
Summary: AU, nonmagic. When Lord Voldemort announces that he is looking for an heir, the Dursley family brings along their servant, Harry Potter to the ball being held. What happens when the two meet? Slash oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this fic are in no way mine and I don't intend to claim them as such. So, I'm not really sure where this came from. I'm having some issues with the next chapter of A Change in Plans, and somehow, this came out instead. This wasn't originally supposed to be this long, but the story rather ran away from me, and this is the result. Just some warnings now, it's AU, nonmagic, slash, and a Harry/Voldemort fic. If anything of these things bother you, this isn't the fic for you. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that are found, I'm trying to get this published at an outrageous hour and my brain feels like its shutting down. Aside from that, please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Boy! Get down here! Guests are coming up the drive and you will need to announce them!" The shrill voice shrieked. Harry Potter sighed tiredly, standing and holding back a wince when his blistered feet came in contact with the ground. Standing with his eyes closed for a few blessedly quiet moments, he wondered, not for the first time, what his life would have been like if his parents hadn't been killed. It was no use dwelling on the past though, so he forced himself to stand tall, shoulders thrust back and hair swept over his shoulders. His relatives hated it whenever he acted with any sort of confidence, but if he were to whimper and hide whenever a guest arrived, it would only draw more suspicion. Shaking his head slightly, he fastened a distant, yet polite smile on his face, and made his way down the stairs quickly.<p>

The house was rather small, compared to most of the other houses in the kingdom. It was unusually clean though, as if nobody lived in it. Harry hated the house incredibly. And not just because he was the reason it was sparkling from every corner. Mainly because the small house had once belonged to his parents when they had been kicked from his father's old family home. James Potter had taken a lot of bad rep for marrying the outsider, Lily Evans. As a result, James had been kicked from the home, although not disinherited. His parents had been forced to start out small for themselves, and before they could even begin to live their lives, they had been killed. The house should've, rightfully, stayed empty until Harry himself had grown old enough to decide what to do with it. But the ruler at the time, a man named Albus Dumbledore, had ignored the old laws and allowed Lily Evan's greedy family to move in, as long as they agreed to take Harry in. Of course they had agreed, it was a free house after all, and soon Harry was forced into the position of servant. Even though Dumbledore had been overpowered and a new king, a fair man named Tom Riddle, who publicly went by the name Voldemort, had taken the throne, nothing had been done about Harry and his situation.

So it was when Harry caught sight of the official looking carriage being pulled up the winding drive that he grew hopeful for the first time in a long time. The royal seal, a sword with a snake twined up around it, was printed on the side of the carriage, and Harry was pulled from his daydreams when the carriage rolled to a stop.

Quickly smoothing his hair back once more, a nervous gesture he had yet to break himself of, he straightened and approached the door, still peering out of the little window next to the door for just this purpose.

An elegant man stepped out of the carriage. He was tall, with long flowing robes a deep blue color, and blonde hair that hung past his shoulders. It shone like spun gold and Harry was briefly jealous. His own dark hair had never looked as good. The man's expression was blank, as he studied the former Potter house. Harry's attention was pulled to the second figure emerging from the carriage. An equally tall man, wearing plain black robes that offset his pale skin nicely. His hair was just as long as his light companion's, only it glimmered like darkly like oil. Even from this distance, Harry could see the piercing black eyes the man saw the world with, yet another contrast to the blue eyed man next to him. As they began approaching the door, Harry took a deep breath, calming his fluttering heart, and swung the door open at the exact moment they stepped onto the stoop. He dropped into a bow, remaining in the position until he heard a quiet greeting.

"Good evening. We are here to speak with a Mr. Vernon Dursley." The smooth as silk voice made Harry shiver slightly and he stood, keeping his head bowed respectfully. Nodding, he stepped aside, allowing the two men to enter.

Although his head was tilted towards his shoes, his eyes were peering up through thick lashes, curiously watching as both men took in their surroundings. A sneer had immediately formed on the dark haired man's face, although the blonde remained impassive.

"Mr. Dursley and his wife are in the sitting room." Harry whispered quietly, turning and beginning to lead the way. As his back was turned, he missed the searching glance that both men shot at him, before exchanging a glance between themselves. They soon followed, however.

"Mr. Dursley? Officials from the Palace have arrived." Harry announced quietly to the room, keeping his head bowed. He missed the disgusted look Vernon Dursley shot him instinctively, however, the officials in question did not.

"Please, do come in." Vernon simpered, standing after several moments of struggling. As soon as he stood, it was evident why. He was rather large, and not in a pleasant way. He resembled a frog, with his bulging neck and squat form. As pleasantries were exchanged, Harry moved to the corner, standing with his back against the wall, hands clasped in front of him, and head bowed, just as a servant should. Tea had yet to be offered, and Harry wanted to wince. He knew that, although it was Vernon's fault, he would be punished for it if the guests made any sort of mention of the drink.

"Vernon? Who was at the door?" Petunia Dursley, asked, conveniently arriving. She was wiping her hands off on a towel, trying to appear domestic, Harry knew. They had practiced this act many times, until it was perfected to look like they lived a perfect family life.

"Some Officials from the Palace, my dear. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, this is my wife, Petunia." Vernon introduced, wrapping an arm around his wife. Petunia have a very horse like appearance. Her neck was long and thing, her face very much the same. She had blonde hair, and could've been considered beautiful if it wasn't for the shrewd and calculating look that often crossed her features.

"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. Would either of you like some tea?" Petunia asked politely. Out of sight, Harry rolled his eyes. So they were going all the way with this one. The only time his aunt ever offered to get the tea herself was when they were desperately trying to impress someone. Luckily for Harry, because he would've been punished if anything went wrong with the tea, both men declined.

"We've come on official business, Mrs. Dursley. As much as we would like to stay, we have many other houses to visit." Mr. Malfoy stated, promptly, but not rudely. Harry noticed that Mr. Snape, the dark haired one, sneered slightly at the words, but made no move to announce his displeasure with them.

"Oh, it isn't anything bad, is it?" Petunia cried out, a false note of worry entering her voice. Vernon murmured soothing words to her, pulling her closer. Harry thought they were laying it on rather thickly, and he was pleased to see that at least Mr. Snape thought so as well, if his incredulously raised eyebrow was any indication.

"Not at all, Mrs. Dursley. Merely that Our Lord Voldemort is hosting a party. He has decided it is time to search for a suitable partner and heir and everyone in the kingdom has been invited." Mr. Malfoy finished. At his words, Petunia practically began to salivate. Harry could see the wheels spinning in her mind. He knew that the instant the men had entered the house, she had taken note of the subtle jewels and expensive clothing they wore. She knew that since she was married, she would not be able to participate, but luckily her son Dudley was at the correct age, and still single. Certainly being the parents of the chosen partner and heir would hold certain perks.

Both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape had also seen the greedy look cross her face. Mr. Snape's eyes narrowed, Harry was relieved to see. Both men stood from the overly decorated chairs they had been led to. Petunia was instantly in front of them, reaching out to shake their hands eagerly.

"We look forward to the party, good sirs. Our son, Dudley, will be entering." Vernon boasted. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape exchanged a look.

"As we know that several of the kingdom's citizens live rather far away, rooms have been opened up for those a certain distance away to stay overnight. Your servant is allowed to come as well." Mr. Snape added suddenly, drawing Mr. Malfoy's gaze to him. Harry did not miss the narrowing of the blonde man's eyes, or the subtle elbow he threw into the Mr. Snape's ribs. Somehow, Mr. Snape managed to conceal any pain he may have felt, but Harry detected a slight tightening around his lips that gave him away.

"Oh that is just delightful! It is a rather stressful trip, trying to make it to the Palace and back in one night." Petunia offered, her voice full of tragedy. Both Official's nodded politely, but Harry could see that they were antsy to continue on their way.

Quietly he moved, heading towards the door and swinging it open. Somehow, he just managed to keep from slamming the door into Dudley, who had been blatantly eavesdropping from the other side of the door. The overweight boy shot him a sharp glare, but hurriedly disappeared into another room when he heard the Official's approaching.

As Harry led a quietly speaking Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape to the door, he couldn't help but wonder why Lord Voldemort would pick now of all times to begin his search for a companion. Everyone knew that the man enjoyed living a solitary life, and he was hardly ever seen in public. Only when his presence was demanded for, did he appear. Usually, it never ended well when he had to personally attend a gathering or public announcement. Why the King would throw all of this away was beyond him, so he pushed the thoughts from his mind firmly. Until he reached seventeen, he was stuck with the Dursley's, and it wouldn't do to be thinking any types of thoughts about the King in the manor he was.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape. Please, have a safe journey and a good day." Harry quietly spoke, giving the two Officials a rare smile. He nearly lost his breath when Mr. Malfoy smiled back at him gently, and Mr. Snape's lips seemed to quirk upwards ever so slightly.

"It was a pleasure, Mr…?" Mr. Malfoy trailed off. They had stopped at the door, and had yet to walk out of it. Harry was rather confused by their actions, and why they would even want to know his name in the first place. He humored them though, and gave them what they wanted.

"Potter. Mr. Harry Potter." His head came up slightly, a proud tone entering his voice. He entirely missed the calculating look on Mr. Snape's face, or the delighted flash on Mr. Malfoy's.

"Well then, it was a pleasure, Mr. Harry Potter. Please wear your best clothing to the party at the Palace." Mr. Malfoy instructed, before both men turned and left. Harry was left gaping at their backs, confusedly wondering why his clothing would matter at all. He was only a servant.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Harry could be found grunting quietly as he struggled to lift the insanely heavy trunk into the back of the carriage. As usual, Petunia had over packed for one night. There were still two other trunks that needed to be loaded. Unfortunately for Harry, none of the Dursley's believed in doing a servant's work, therefore, Harry was left to pack it all by himself. Thankfully, they understood the importance of getting there and had hired a proper driver. Although since Harry was so 'unworthy' of their presence, he was being forced to sit outside the carriage with the driver.<p>

"Boy, you had best have that carriage packed in the next five minutes or else!" Vernon threatened darkly, his head appearing briefly from the door. Harry nodded, mumbling some sort of respectful response. Vernon was appeased for the moment and disappeared back into the house. Harry grimaced to himself. He had no doubt that Petunia was in there at this very moment, packing up enough food for the ride. Of course, enough food for a five hour carriage ride for Dudley and Vernon could feed him for a week. He would never say that aloud though, and just finished quietly packing up the carriage.

When finally it was finished, he grabbed a thick blanket and made himself comfortable on the long seat next to the driver. Snow had yet to fall, but it would be coming anytime now. The driver himself wore several layers of clothing, as well as two blankets. Inside the carriage, Harry had been instructed to lay many extra blankets down on the seats, as well as to pile some up so the family could cover up when desired. All he got was his usual clothes, a pair of ragged pants, the overly large shirt, and a blanket. The driver, upon seeing his attire, had given him a concerned look, but had quickly dismissed him when it became obvious he was only a servant.

Not much longer later, they set off. The Dursley's could be heard talking in the carriage, Vernon's booming voice occasionally heard as he praised Dudley for anything imaginable. Harry winced slightly, huddling further into his blanket. It wasn't even an hour into the ride, and already he was beginning to shiver.

The carriage driver shot him small glances from time to time, but made no move to speak to him. Harry found that he was relieved. He really would rather not have t o answer a multitude of questions about why he wasn't riding in luxury in the back with the rest of the Dursley's.

Two and a half hours later, Harry was ready to die. Snow had started to fall, gently at first, but now it came down heavily. The driver had pulled on more layers, including a furry hat and several pairs of gloves. Harry was left, once again, in his blanket. He had drawn his feet up, the thing shoes he wore doing nothing to protect his feet from the cold. His hands were placed firmly in his armpits, as he hoped that would stop hypothermia from setting into his fingers. He seemed to be bouncing in place he was shivering so badly. The cold bit and stung at his face, until he finally ducked his head under the blanket.

Harry fell into a restless sleep on the bench, huddled up and shivering. The driver had finally broken down and wrapped another blanket around the boy. He was rather disgusted with himself. If his wife knew how he had acted, she would surely make him sleep on the couch for the night. It didn't help his conscious any that the boy couldn't have been any older than his oldest daughter.

When they finally arrived, the driver was more than a little worried when the boy didn't immediately wake up. Reaching out, he gently shook the kid's shoulder. Even through the two blankets, the driver was worried to note that he could feel a distinct chill coming off the boy.

"Hey, son, wake up." The man ordered. When Harry did not stir, the driver worriedly began tying the reins down. Jumping down, he quickly opened the door to the carriage.

"I need help! The boy passed out and isn't waking up!" The man nearly shouted. Petunia, who had been dozing off peacefully against her husband's shoulder, jumped a foot in the air, having not noticed that the carriage had stopped moving.

"The boy? Oh, yes, just leave him. He'll wake up soon enough." Petunia quickly dismissed. The driver was rather stunned at the woman's quick dismissal, but he rather though that he shouldn't have been. What kind of person allowed a young boy to ride five hours in the blistering cold snow?

"I can't just leave him!" The man insisted. By now, Vernon had awoken, and he was rather irritated. Shooting the driver a sharp glare, he stood and stretched, the carriage rocking once before settling down again.

"Just leave the freak. We'll have someone come out and attend to him." Vernon demanded, gently shaking Dudley awake. The driver was left in the dust as the family easily made their way up the short journey to the Palace.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke, it felt like hours had passed. He was rather surprised to find himself buried under a mountain of blankets, with a toasty fire burning somewhere near him. Soft voices were speaking near him, their soothing tones washing over him and nearly lulling him back into a pleasant sleep. However, there was a painful tingling feeling beginning to make itself known in his fingers and toes. He was able to keep silent until the tingling gradually built up to a burning feeling. Finally, he let out a tiny whimper.<p>

Immediately all talk ended. Before he could even cringe, the blankets that had been pulled up to his chin were gently pulled down further and his arm was manipulated from it's warm cocoon. As his fingers were jostled, he whimpered again.

"Hush boy, just hush." A dark voice murmured, and Harry relaxed unconsciously, allowing himself to be examined.

"Will he be alright Severus?" A worried voice questioned. Severus, whoever that was, made a sound that could have been taken either way.

"His fingers show no sign of any permanent damage, however they will be quite painful until they regain proper temperature." The smooth voice answered. By this time, Harry was fighting off the insane curiosity that had begun the instant the had realized that he wasn't still on the carriage.

Very slowly he opened his eyes, then quickly closed them again. Even though the only distinguishable lighting in the room was from the fireplace and the candles, it was still too bright for his sensitive eyes.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes again, much more slowly and carefully this time. The two men crouched down around him surprised him enough that his eyes snapped open, unable to believe what he was really seeing.

Mr. Snape, Severus, was the one carefully examining his fingers. The long robes he had previously been wearing had disappeared, showing a pair of plain black pants and a plain black button down shirt. The man crouching near Harry's other side was Mr. Malfoy. His robes had also disappeared, and he was wearing black pants as well, with a light blue button down shirt. Without the heavy robes surrounding them, they both appeared more informal. It was slightly offsetting to Harry. Of course, the fact that he was laying on the ground in front of them, completely exposed and helpless, didn't help either.

"Mr. Snape? Mr. Malfoy? What's going on?" Harry asked quietly, sitting. The blankets fell down to pool around his waist. He was too preoccupied to notice that his own damp clothing had disappeared, and he was now wrapped in layers of warm clothing that were not his own.

"A hysterical man alerted us to the fact that there was an unconscious boy in one of the arriving carriages. It appears that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley saw it fit to leave you there, and conveniently forgot to mention to anyone that you needed medical assistance. Severus and myself found you and attended to you." Mr. Malfoy finished, standing slowly and brushing a hand down his shirt, in an absent manor, Harry saw.

"Was anyone else told of what's happened?" Harry asked, worry beginning to build up in his stomach. He knew that if Dudley's chances were in anyway damaged because of him, then he would be severely punished, possibly until death. Therefore, he was incredibly relieved when both men shook their heads.

"Good, that's good." He sighed in answer, dropping back onto the ground completely. Both Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy stood completely, stepping back and dropping down onto a nearby couch. Neither wanted to admit it, but they were curious about the strange boy.

"Why does this relieve you, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Snape asked, his dark voice making shivers run down Harry's spine. Mentally, Harry frowned at himself and forced himself to stop reacting in such a way to the man.

"My relatives would be horribly embarrassed if anyone else heard about their mistake in forgetting me." Harry lied, twisting the truth only slightly. Unfortunately for him, both Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy were expert liars, and could easily see through a lie.

"Of course. Well, you appear to be no worse for wear, Mr. Potter." Mr. Snape said, standing abruptly. Harry was rather downtrodden at the sudden dismissal, but he nodded, standing as well.

"Harry. Please, call me Harry." Harry insisted, ducking his head and smiling shyly up at Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy through his lashes. He did not appear to realize just how seductive and innocent he appeared at that moment.

Both men's breath caught in their throat, however, as they realized at the exact same moment just how perfect this boy was appearing to be. He was sweet and extremely polite. He was also stunningly beautiful, standing there draped in their Lord's clothing.

"Very well, you may call us by our given names as well. I am Severus, and this is Lucius." Severus drawled, having to clear his throat to speak. Harry nodded, a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"I really must be getting back to the Dursley's. Will one of you show me where they are staying?" Harry asked quietly. Severus nodded, stepping forward. Lucius remained sitting on the couch. As Harry and Severus disappeared from the room, Lucius allowed the smile to break over his face. Harry was perfect for their Lord, of this he was now sure.

* * *

><p>"Boy we don't have time for your dallying! Get in here and buff mine and Dudley's shoes!" Vernon shouted the instant the door closed behind Severus. Harry sighed tiredly, nodding as he entered the bedroom. He wanted to leave immediately at the sight of his relatives.<p>

Vernon was wearing a horrible plaid suit, the cloth stretched tightly across his wide girth. He was wearing a tacky bow tie that was obviously crooked. His hair had been combed over to hide the bald spot he was incredibly ashamed of. The shoes he was speaking of were in fact, incredibly scuffed. Standing next to Vernon, Petunia didn't look much better. She was wearing a puke green dress, which contrasted horribly with the plaid in Vernon's suit. The dress was cut rather…provocatively, as if she was still holding out a hope to find a better man than Vernon. She was wearing gaudy, and obviously fake, diamonds. Her hair had been curled, and was probably the best feature she had going for her at the moment. The saddest part of their entourage was by far Dudley. It was obvious that the family had tried to pull together enough money to buy their son something suitable to wear, but it wasn't working. The blue suit was much too small, and pulled tight around Dudley's rather large stomach. The fabric around the shoulder area bunched uncomfortably, and the pants were short enough that Harry could easily see the holey socks he was wearing.

Harry felt a moment's pity for him, until he caught sight of the nasty sneer on the boy's face. Even dressed up as a monkey, a rather pitiful monkey at that, he still had the gall to sneer and act better than Harry. It was angrily that Harry knelt to polish his relatives shoes.

Soon after, the Dursley family departed, Petunia whispering excitedly about how her Dudley was going to be picked soon. How all their troubles would be ending when Dudley was chosen as Lord Voldemort's heir. Harry couldn't hold back a snort once the door had finally closed. Admittedly, he was somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been allowed to go, but he was grateful for the blessed silence. Even back at home when he was granted a few moments alone in his bedroom, it wasn't completely silent. Dudley found immense pleasure in running up and down the stairs a few times to simply annoy him, knowing that Harry wasn't allowed to say anything about it.

With a heartfelt sigh, Harry sunk down into one of the couches in the rooms they had been granted for the night. The rooms were overly lavish, adorned with three bedrooms, a sitting room, two bathrooms, and a small kitchen area. Harry had been unbelievably grateful to find the kitchen completely stocked, and indulged himself.

He had just begun flipping through one of the many books on the bookshelves surrounding the sitting room when a sharp knock rang through the room. Brow furrowed, Harry stood, confusion evident in every motion he made.

Pulling open the door, he was more then a little surprised to find Severus and Lucius both standing on the other side, dressed to kill. Severus was wearing a very deep plum color, so dark it was almost black. He wore the usual robes that all royalty and officials wore. Lucius was in ice blue, which set off his eyes nicely. His hair was pulled back in a sparkling clip, while Severus's was down, but looked just as nice. Harry gaped at them for a few moments in shock before his manors kicked in and he hastily bowed, stepping aside to allow them to enter.

"There's no need for such formalities Harry." Lucius murmured, a laugh evident in his voice. Harry fought down a sudden blush, aware of how grubby he appeared next to them. On Vernon's insisting, he had changed out of the splendidly warm clothes and back into the clothing he was allowed. Basically, Dudley's old hand me downs that he had outgrown. They were dirty and had several holes in them, making Harry very self conscious next to the finely dressed men.

"Sorry. Please, sit down. What can I do for you?" Harry asked curiously, watching as Lucius and Severus settled into the love seat, apparently having no problem with how close they were forced to sit. Harry smiled slightly when he caught sight of the subtle hand Severus pressed against Lucius's thigh.

"We arrived at the party early, in time, in fact, to watch the Dursley's enter, without you." Severus began, his voice low. Harry gulped quietly, his hands twisting together in his lap. For some reason, he had a feeling like Severus was angry with him.

"Yes, about that, the Dursley's would rather that I stayed here…" Harry started nervously, but Lucius interrupted him, standing.

"Nonsense! You will be at this party, Harry. Come, let's get you dressed in something more…appropriate." With that, Lucius pulled an unresisting Harry from the room. Severus took a moment to chuckle into the empty room before he followed, having no doubt that the boy's wishes would be ignored with Lucius in charge of dressing him.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Harry was dressed in an elegant black tuxedo, with a jade green tie hanging around his neck. Lucius had excitedly exclaimed that it matched his eyes perfectly. Harry had stood unresistingly and allowed the man to dress him, which had made Lucius sigh in pleasure. He quietly told Harry a story about the times when Lucius had tried to dress his own son, Draco, and had only gotten a squirming, resisting mess in the process.<p>

"There we go, I believe you are finished." Lucius pronounced, finally stepping back. Harry sighed quietly in relief. Despite his actions, standing still for such a long period of time and allowing himself to be pulled around like a rag doll was not amusing in the least.

He gasped aloud when Lucius shoved him in front of a mirror and he caught sight of himself for he first time. The tux was simple and, while common, offset his pale skin perfectly. It made his black hair looked darker and he completely approved. Of course, the deal breaker was the tie, which matched the color of his eyes perfectly. Harry was so excited that he happily hugged Lucius, and only released him when Severus cleared his throat with an amused sound. Blushing furiously, he stepped back and allowed himself to be lead from the room.

The closer they got to the ballroom, where the party could be heard, the more his nerves increased. Thousands of different scenarios flashed through his minds, from something as small as tripping to the Dursley's catching him. He knew the punishment would be beyond imaginable. His anxiety must've shown, because Lucius finally pulled their progression to a halt, his hand firm on Harry's arm.

"Harry, listen to me. Severus and I will remain with you the entire night. We won't allow the Dursley's to touch you. If my plans go as I think they will, you won't have to deal with them again at all." Lucius's face was sincere, so Harry nodded, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm. As he exhaled, he could feel his confidence peeking, along with the pride that rolled off Severus and Lucius at his change.

"Very good. Now, shoulder's back, chin up, and don't let anyone get to you." Severus instructed, his voice a soothing affect on Harry. With a nod, Harry did as told and stood taller, thrusting his chin out. Glancing to the side, he caught sight of Lucius's amused look before the doors were thrown open and they entered the ballroom.

His first impression of the party was the noise. The live band played classical music, while not overly loud, it was still present. The dominating sound, however, was the chatter of many people all gathered in one room. Glancing around, Harry could easily spot the official's the circulated, to the eager townspeople, who all hoped to be chosen. The one person Harry was disappointed to not see, though, was the King himself. Lord Voldemort was not present, and Harry didn't realize that he had allowed his disappointment to show until Severus chuckled lowly in his ear.

"Do not worry, our Lord will soon arrive." Harry smiled slightly to show he understand and allowed himself to be swept around the room by his two protectors. The tension in the room slowly rose as time went on. It was clear to Harry that everyone else was just as eager for the arrival of their Lord. Nerves were high, and Harry began to see the affect it had on some people. Mothers began snapping at their children to sit taller, to stand more confidently. Arguments began breaking out among certain families. During all of this, Harry refused to allow himself to be affected. He remained calm and cool, surveying the room with an amused eyed. That is, until Severus offered him a hand to dance.

"What? But I can't dance." Harry protested, a blush high on his cheekbones. Lucius chuckled in amusement, nudging Harry subtly towards Severus. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie. Anybody who moves as gracefully as you do can dance." Harry's blushed deepened at being caught. He could in fact dance, and he took great pleasure in it. However, it was not the kind of ballroom dancing that he was good at. Whenever an upbeat tune was heard, Harry could dance and absently hum to himself. The strict form and precision of ballroom dancing was simply not his style.

"Honestly. I don't ballroom dance." He insisted. His protests were ignored, and finally Severus just grabbed a hold of his wrist and tugged him into the middle of the floor. As he was pulled close to the man, he allowed his body to take over. His hand settled on the man's shoulder, his other rising to take Severus's offered hand. With the started of a new song, he allowed the music to sweep through him as they began to move.

While both Severus and Lucius were rather decent dancers, Harry was unaware of just how much he was blowing Severus out of the water. A circle began to clear around the dancing pair as Severus swept them around Harry gracefully following. Unknown to both of them, Lord Voldemort had entered by a side door to scope out the proceedings, as he usually did.

"Who is Severus dancing with?" Voldemort asked as soon as Lucius stood by his side. Lucius grinned slyly, his gaze fixed on his husband and the boy as they danced.

"That is Harry Potter, My Lord." Lucius offered no more information, curious to see how Voldemort would handle the situation.

"Harry Potter…hm. The name sounds familiar." Voldemort hedged. When Lucius said nothing, Voldemort turned and gave him a sharp look, which prodded Lucius into talking, just as it had intended to do.

"He is the late son of James and Lily Potter. They were killed by robbers. He was left to Mrs. Potter's remaining family, the Dursley's." Lucius offered, gesturing towards the family in question. Voldemort's red eyes followed the direction of the hand, his gaze finally settling on the family.

They had set up camp near the food table. Dudley's head was fairly buried in a large plate of food, which was never empty as he kept replacing whatever was missing with more. Vernon wasn't faring much better, and had managed to get several stains on his already hideous suit. Petunia was talking far too loudly with the women surrounding her, her cackle of a laugh ringing loud at inappropriate times, it appeared, by the uncomfortable expression's on the other women's faces. Lucius allowed himself a small smirk. Voldemort however, having not been privy to his two most trusted Official's set up, was not aware that they had been trying to make the family look bad. It appeared that they were doing a rather spectacular job of doing that on their own, however.

Around them, the band finished their song and loud clapping was heard. Voldemort's gaze was drawn back to Severus and the boy, Harry. Harry it appeared, was not used to the attention of such a large crowd and blushed heavily. He stepped slightly away from Severus and bowed, as was proper, to the man. Voldemort's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the genuinely pleased look on his Official's face. There were few people that Severus enjoyed the company of, and he was intrigued to note that it appeared this Harry Potter boy was soon becoming one of those people. His curiosity increased. He had to meet the boy now.

* * *

><p>After their dance, Severus disappear just as Lucius reappeared. Harry was still blushing heavily, and he allowed himself to be led to a table near the front of the large room. Servants had appeared, helping people find their seats quickly and efficiently. When they stopped at their place setting, Harry was rather startled to realize just how close they were to the head of the table, where the King would surely be sitting.<p>

Lucius pulled his chair out with a deep bow, causing Harry's disappearing blush to return with force. Severus reappeared without warning, elegantly dropping himself into place next to Harry. Lucius took the seat across from Severus, shooting his friend an unidentifiable look.

Finally, everyone was seated, with a blonde boy that resembled Lucius to a 'T' dropping into the chair across from Harry. As the noise level dropped down next to nothing, Harry's anxiety steadily began rising again. He was therefore thankful when Severus subtly dragged a hand along his arm, soothing his nerves. Settling back into the extremely comfortable chair, he watched the rest of the people deal with their own nerves.

Soon however, a man stepped forward. He was short, rather plump looking, and had a shifty look about him that Harry instantly didn't like. He cleared his throat nervously and began speaking to a now silent room.

"Now arriving, our King, Lord Voldemort." He dropped into a low bow, and everyone stood, following suit. While Harry had bowed along with everyone else, he was unable to stop himself from raising his eyes, trying to catch a peek at the mysterious Lord in question. He just stopped himself from gasping aloud when he met the most brilliant pair of blood red eyes he had ever seen.

Time seemed to still, the only sound Harry was aware of was the steady beating of his heart and his breathing that had increased upon the sight of Lord Voldemort. His first impression, aside from the beauty of his eyes, was that he was tall. Impossibly tall, in fact. To be honest, Voldemort was probably only slightly taller than both Severus and Lucius, maybe at 6'4, but to Harry, who stood at 5'6, that was tall, incredibly so. He wore plain black robes, but they were decadent, that much he could tell. A dark, blood red color seemed to outline them, coming into play around the color and cuffs. His brown hair was slightly on the longer side, hanging down to his jaw. His face was proud, with a strong nose, full lips, and those eyes. The eyes that captured Harry's own and refused to release them.

It wasn't until Severus planted an elbow in his side that he looked away hastily, a rush of air escaping his lungs quietly. Not quietly enough that Severus didn't hear it, but luckily, nobody else did. Harry had almost managed to completely compose himself when Lord Voldemort spoke.

"Rise." His voice was like dark chocolate. Decadent and rich, pouring over Harry's senses and making him shiver as goose bumps ran down his spine. On autopilot, he followed the motion of everyone else, standing slowly.

"Thank you all for coming. I understand it will be a long night, as there are many people I will need to meet before I make my decision, but I ask you all to bear with me. My decision will be announced later in the night. Please, everyone sit so we may enjoy a meal before the dances begin." Harry's reaction to the man's words was much more controlled now, but Lucius still caught sight of the delicate shudder he gave, and he allowed a brief smirk to cross his features before his expression went blank again.

Servant's appeared as Voldemort took his seat. Food was laid out on the table, and everyone waited for Voldemort to serve himself first before they began tucking in. A quiet chatter picked up as people made introductions and polite small talk. Voldemort remained silent at the head of the table, his red gaze heavy as he watched the proceedings of everything.

"Harry, I would like you to meet my son, Draco. Draco, this is Harry Potter." Lucius introduced at once. Draco gave Harry a narrow eyed, inspecting look. Harry found himself blushing, once again, under the heavy stare. For some reason, his reaction seemed to delight Draco to no end.

"Look at that father! He blushes!" Harry's confusion was evident, and Severus snorted into his glass of wine, which Harry had thoughtfully steered clear of.

"He does indeed Draco, please, try not to scare him off." Lucius responded, shooting Severus a look of barely concealed amusement. Draco rolled his eyes in response, leaning forward to eagerly speak with Harry. At first, Harry was stiff and uncomfortable in the conversation, his only interaction with other people his age being with Dudley. Soon, however, he warmed up to the boy and they were speaking back and forth quickly, rather like old friends. More then a few people were devastated at the newly formed friendship, as it was common knowledge that Lucius, Draco, and Severus all lived at the Palace with Voldemort. Anyone who managed to gain the attention of all three had more then a little advantage over everyone else.

After the meal was finished, dessert was served. Harry spent a good minute just staring at the beautiful looking chocolate cake. It was layered, fudge spread in between. Very slowly, Harry picked up his fork and cut out a small bite. Time seemed to slow as the brought the bite up to his mouth. Unaware of the many eyes watching him, he placed the cake in his mouth and was unable to control the loud moan at the taste. His eyes closed as he pushed the cake around on his tongue, the flavor dancing across his palate.

Slowly swallowing the first bite, his eyes opened and a blush immediately bloomed on his cheeks. Everyone in the immediate vicinity seemed to have heard him, and they were all staring at him. Meeting first, Draco and Lucius's amused stare, he turned to Severus and caught sight of his smirk before his gaze settled on Lord Voldemort's himself. Harry's breath caught. The King was staring at him intensely, what appeared to be…_lust _evident in his ruby eyes. With a small shake of his head, he forced his eyes away and back to his cake, cutting off another piece. This time, aware of his own reactions, he carefully concealed his pleasure and slowly finished off his cake, aware that by the time he finished, he was one of the last ones still eating.

People began standing around him and Harry hurriedly wiped his mouth clean, standing quickly as well. Severus caught his elbow as he nearly tripped over his chair in his haste. Mumbling a quick thanks, he followed the flow of people as everyone lined up along the walls. Draco stood at his side, talking excitedly about how the rest of the evening would proceed. As the music started up, Voldemort looked down at a book, which Harry recognized as the book that everyone had to sign in the eligible contestants. He set off towards someone, and quickly asked them to dance and so the night began.

Even though the main event was the King dancing with each person, the rest of the dance floor crowded with people dancing as well, and soon, Draco drug Harry out onto the dance floor. Since Lord Voldemort himself was dancing this time, no circle cleared for the two boys, although their graceful dancing did draw some attention from a few specific people.

The night wore on and Harry felt himself growing tired. The lively attitude and general good cheer of the night was beginning to wear thin and Harry eventually propped himself up against a wall somewhere. Severus appeared, having passed Lucius off to dance with his son.

"Are you enjoying the evening, Harry?" The man asked quietly. Harry nodded, his head lolling back against the wall.

"It was amazing, Sev'rus. I'm really tired now." Harry mumbled, his words slightly slurred. A small smile appeared on the usually stoic's man's face and he nodded, carefully wrapping an arm around the boy. Severus had to hide his surprise when Harry cuddled further into his shoulder, his head rolling forward to rest against him.

"That's perfectly fine, Harry. I'll watch over you. Rest now." Harry nodded distractedly, his eyes closing as he drifted off.

The interaction was not lost to Voldemort, who watched with a growing sense of jealousy as Harry cuddled up with his Official, falling to sleep peacefully against the man's shoulder. Hastily, Voldemort finished the current dance with a clingy woman named Cho Chang and moved on. It wasn't until he was forced to dance with a Dudley Dursley that his control nearly snapped.

Voldemort did not have an everlasting patience, which should've been obvious with how little many party's or public appearance's he made. Having to engage in idle chit-chat with people who wanted nothing more than to prove their selves to him was tiring, and he soon wished that he could just find a dark corner and sleep much like Harry was. He was King for a reason though, and stoically refused to allow himself to wilt any, and searched out Mr. Dursley.

As the dance began, Voldemort felt himself growing appalled. Not only did the boy have no manors, he also could not dance at all. Voldemort rather felt like his toes were screaming in mercy by the time the dance was finished. With a barely concealed snarl when the boy had the audacity to allow his hands to linger on his chest, he sent the boy off, setting off to find Lucius Malfoy before he had to being the next dance.

"Lucius!" He barked, as soon as the man came into view. Draco gave him a wan smile, stepping back politely to allow them to talk privately. Voldemort was grateful, once again, to have such trusted Officials. Draco had been raised in Palace, knowing Voldemort personally, and he was well familiar with the King's moods, having seen a wide range of them. Lucius couldn't have raised a better son, Voldemort thought absently.

"Yes, My Lord?" Voldemort studied the blonde man critically for a few moments. Despite the late hour, he looked no less put together than he had when the party had begun. There had only been a handful of times in Voldemort's lifetime when he had seen Lucius in any sort of frazzled state, the most memorable being when Draco was born and when his late wife Narcissa had betrayed them all.

"I find this entire affair tiring. Is there any way we could continue with the entire affair in the morning?" He asked. Lucius knew Voldemort enough to tell that the man was close to snapping. Lucius thought for a moment, his eyes searching through the ballroom for his partner. He found Severus propped against a wall, holding a sleeping Harry to his chest. Lucius allowed a brief smile to cross his features. It brought back fond memories of Severus softly singing Draco to sleep when his son had been a baby and they had been unable to express their love for one another.

"Let me speak with a few people and see what I can do, My Lord." Lucius finally murmured, bowing before disappearing. Draco gave Voldemort a soft smile, before disappearing. With a deep sigh, Voldemort turned back to Pettigrew, who held the guest book. He might as well dance with another person until Lucius came back with an answer.

* * *

><p>Lucius appeared next to Severus, a full blown smirk on his face. Severus narrowed his eyes at his lover, his arm tightening around Harry, then loosening when the boy grumbled a bit and shifted slightly.<p>

"Our Lord grows weary of this entire affair. He wishes to prolong the rest of the party until the morning." Lucius said in way of greeting. Severus was silent for a few thoughtful moments before he nodded.

"It can be done, I believe. We can have the servants prepare rooms for those who live too far away, say anything more than thirty minutes from the Palace. In the morning, we serve breakfast, then set up private meetings, five minutes each, for each person. We can time it out, so each person knows when they will have their time with Our Lord. Any arguments, and they can leave." Severus decided. Lucius had been watching his lover with a small smile, but he nodded when Severus had finished his small speech. Reaching out, he gently trailed one hand down Severus's cheek, before turning and leaving before the man could respond.

Severus rolled his eyes, but was unable to hide his small smile. Turning to Harry, he gently shook the boy awake.

"Harry, you need to wake up." Slowly the boy came awake, in a completely adorable way that Severus would deny being affected by. First, he wrinkled his nose, burrowing further into Severus's side. When Severus continued to shake him awake, the boy grumbled quietly and tried to hide further away from the disruption. Finally, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear the sleep from them.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, his voice soft and confused. Severus smiled gently.

"Our Lord has decided to postpone the rest of the party. I'm going to take you back to our rooms." Severus added, making a split second decision. He knew that the Dursley's had seen Harry, there was no doubt about that. He also knew that the Dursley's would make him pay for showing up their son, physically that is, and he would hardly be able to attend the next day's meetings.

"Oh. Okay." Harry mumbled, his eyes falling closed again. Severus rolled his eyes, but a smile still curled on the edges of his lips. Pulling the boy closer to his body, he gently began guiding him out of the ballroom.

The trip back to his and Lucius's rooms was silent and uneventful. Entering their rooms, Severus quickly set Harry up in the guest room, carefully removing his shoes, tie, and jacket before tucking the boy in. Sleeping in the button up shirt and pressed pants couldn't have been comfortable, but there was no way he was removing the rest of the boy's clothing.

Softly, Harry sighed, turning over onto his side and curling up in a ball. Severus allowed a gentle smile to cross his face before he quietly snuck from the room, flicking the light off on his way. It had been a long night and all he wanted was to curl up with Lucius and sleep.

* * *

><p>With a huge yawn, Harry stretched as he began waking. His toes curled into the luxurious blankets and a small smile graced his face. Tiredly, he brought a hand up and rubbed at his eyes. It wasn't until he rolled over again and slit his eyes open that he saw the boy watching him intently.<p>

Shouting, Harry jumped up from the bed, getting tangled up in the blankets in the process and falling to the floor with a loud thump. The bedroom door slammed open as Severus and Lucius made their presence known, having been drawn by the yells.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lucius finally asked, his brow furrowed. Harry blearily sat up, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his head, where a goose egg sized bump was beginning to grow.

"I woke up to find him leaning over me!" Harry accused once he had gathered his bearings. Draco, the boy in question, blushed slightly and ducked his head under his father's questioning glare.

"I was curious! And bored, I just wanted him to wake up." Draco insisted, his hands showing his nerves as he twisted them. Severus snorted and Harry noticed that the man was still dressed in pajamas, a purple robe covering him.

"Curious. You sure raised a handful, Lucius." Severus commented, his voice full of dark glee. He skillfully ignored the glare that Lucius shot at him and turned, leaving the room and Harry's direct line of sight. If he listened, he could hear the sounds of tea being made.

"Draco, I thought I explained to you that Harry would be rather surprised to wake up here. Now, please leave us so I can explain a few things to him." Draco nodded, shooting Harry an apologetic look before scurrying away quickly. Harry sighed, finally standing. He quickly righted his shirt, which had twisted uncomfortably around his body before settling back onto the bed.

"Sorry about all the fuss Harry. I don't know if you remember, but last night Our Lord decided to postpone the rest of the party until this morning. Severus knew that the Dursley's had seen you, so he decided to bring you back here so you will still be able to attend the festivities this morning." Lucius explained, dropping down to sit on the end of Harry's bed. Harry nodded, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. Lucius watched all of this with a concerned frown on his face.

"Lucius? Why am I even going to all of these things? I'm only a servant, I'll never be able to be anything to Lord Voldemort, so why does it matter that I go?" Lucius's heart about broke at the completely convinced way Harry spoke, as if he knew that he had no other worth besides being the Dursley's servant. Acting on instinct, Lucius moved up to sit down next to Harry. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him close, allowing the boy to burrow into his side.

"Harry, I want you to listen very closely to me. You are more then just a servant. Much more. You are a person just like everyone else you and have as many rights as the Dursley's have. In this case, more then they do, according to the rules of society. Have you heard any stories about your family? The Potter's that is." Lucius clarified. At Harry's negative answer, Lucius sighed, but began telling Harry all about the Potter family.

"Harry, the Malfoy family has always been very well known in the kingdom. I can trace our linage back hundreds of years, which in this day and age is very important and gains my family a very high seat in society. The Potter's were much the same way. You've probably heard how James Potter married Lily Evans and he was shunned from the family, correct?" Harry nodded, his eyes wide and fixed on Lucius's face.

"Before James and Lily, the Potter family was very well known and very high up in society. The Potter's had always lived an upper class life, and they continued to do so even after James was shunned. When your grandparents died, the Potter name faded into the background, forgotten. James had already died at this point and people had forgotten that there was another heir to the Potter fortune, you.

"As you well know, Albus Dumbledore was a very biased King and only allowed anything that was 'good' and 'light' in the kingdom. He fought to eradicate anything 'dark'. It was in this mess that he had made, that you slipped through the seams. The Dursley's were wrongly allowed to keep your family home. The Potter mansion now stands empty and desolate. It is truly a sad sight." Here Lucius paused and carefully handed a handkerchief over to a tearful Harry. Lucius was momentarily proud that the boy had yet to allow a tear to slip free. Waiting a few moments, he didn't continue until he had a nod from Harry.

"It is unknown to many, but Lord Voldemort grew up in a situation very similar. I won't go into any detail, because it is not my story to tell, but he knows how flawed the system is and has been working to correct it since he gained reign. It is a slow going process, as many of Dumbledore's supporters still hold incredible influence over the population. It is a shame that is has taken this long for your situation to come to his attention, but it has now, and he wishes to right it." Lucius finished. The room was silent for several long minutes until Harry finally inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Alright. We should probably get dressed then so we can go to this breakfast." Lucius smiled proudly. Harry wasn't his son, and even after only having met the boy a few days ago, he felt like he could grow to love the boy like he loved Draco.

* * *

><p>Descending the long staircase, Harry smiled slightly and listened to Draco babble on further. The boy seemed to have overcome any nerves regarding him and had no problem chatting his ear off now.<p>

"…But I don't want anything to do with her! Father is always telling me that I need to act politely towards her but she's a cow! A horrible, impolite and clingy cow!" Harry snickered, then laughed aloud when Lucius's hand appeared to come out of nowhere and slapped the back of Draco's head. Draco whined and Lucius began bickering with him, but Harry could easily see that it was good natured.

With a happy little sigh, he slide up to Severus's side and walked along with the silent man. Harry found that whenever he became overwhelmed, like when they entered the large dinning hall that was full of eager people, he could easily just glance at Severus's cool and impassive face and his nerves would leave. It helped that whenever it was particularly bad, the man would reach out and subtly calm him with a touch. Harry found his affection and longing to have a family like these men growing.

"Severus, Harry, I've found our seats." Lucius announced, and Harry gladly followed them as he was led back to a spot near the head of the table. Again, Lord Voldemort hadn't arrived yet, but Harry was beginning to wonder if he didn't do that on purpose. It would make sense. People are rightfully wary whenever they see an Official, and they always alter their way of speaking or their conversations so they don't appear rebellious. To be able to observe the goings on without the people knowing was smart. Harry found his respect for the King growing.

"How is this going to work?" Harry asked Severus quietly, leaning towards the man so the nosey woman next to him didn't overhear. Unfortunately it was the same woman from the night before and Harry did not like her at all. She was at least in her forties at the least, and she seemed to have an obsession with the color pink and kittens. She had introduced herself, after much quiet coughing to get his attention, as Dolores Umbridge. Harry hated her. She was pompous and the little smirk she gave whenever she spoke irritated him to no end. It didn't help matters that, even though she was much too old, she insisted on competing for Lord Voldemort's attention. Harry felt rather bad for their King when he had to entertain her whenever he wasn't speaking with someone else.

"Meetings have been scheduled and everyone knows their given time. After eating, Our Lord will entertain one person at a time, where they will have a chance to prove themselves that they are good enough to be his heir and possible partner." Severus whispered back. Harry nodded, shooting him a brilliant smile. Unwillingly, Severus's lips curled up in a smile of their own. Across the table from them, Lucuis chuckled and Severus shot him a glare.

Settling back into his chair, Harry smoothed down his shirt, fiddling with the hem nervously for a moment before he forced himself to stop. Lucius had dressed him again, this time in plain black pants and a button down green shirt. Draco had nearly squealed when he had caught sight of him, making Harry blush. His hair, which was quite long, nearly reaching the middle of his back, had been pulled up into a fashionable bun with two chopsticks holding it up. Lucius had gleefully announced that it made him look more exotic, and therefore, more likely to be noticed. Harry had shrugged and let the man do what he wished.

"Now arriving, Our King, Lord Voldemort." The same plump man from before announced suddenly. The man in question appeared in the doorway. Like before, Harry's breath caught in his throat. He was wearing robes again, only this time they were much more casual. Dressed in scarlet robes that seemed to float around him as he walked, his eyes were brought into focus sharply. His hair was styled much the same way as it had been the night before. He looked stunning.

As Lord Voldemort settled into his chair and gestured for everyone else to sit as well, Harry ducked his head, hoping to hide the blush that was heating up his cheeks. He wasn't sure what had happened, normally he hardly blushed this much in a month.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed everyone else beginning to fill their plates, so Severus took it on himself to fill Harry's plate for him. When Severus settled the now filled plate in front of him, he shot the man a grateful smile, unknowingly shocking several people with the incredibly beauty of it. Lord Voldemort included.

Breakfast finished rather quickly, and Harry ate mechanically, and before he knew it, people were leaving the table to mingle as the first person was pulled away to speak with Their Lord.

Draco latched onto his arm again and Harry allowed the boy to pull him around the room, all the while chattering excitedly in his ear and gossiping about everyone they saw. Harry felt as if he was rather in a daze, and therefore he never noticed when Draco suddenly abandoned him, quickly disappearing to speak with a friend he noticed.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing, showing your face around here?" A voice suddenly hissed in Harry's ear. Harry froze, his breath coming in quick pants now. Very slowly he turned to face Vernon Dursley, whose face was set in a murderous mask. Without Harry's conscious thought, a whimper escaped his mouth. Vernon's features transformed into a cruel smirk, and Harry thought absently that this man rather resembled Dolores Umbridge when he smirked like that.

Vernon's meaty hand clamped down on Harry's wrist and he began dragging him from the room. Harry's fear continued to build the closer and closer they got to the door and he frantically searched everywhere, not understanding why nobody was there to help. Why nobody was making any more to stop them. As he was tugged harshly from the dinning hall and into a long hallway, his last thought was that Severus and Lucius hadn't stepped in to save him.

* * *

><p>With a low growl, Voldemort dismissed the last girl. Pansy Parkinson was clingy and outrageous. She had the gall to force herself into his lap and try and force her tongue into his mouth. Of course, he had put a quick stop to that but not before she got the chance to rub her stick thin body all over him. Gesturing towards one of the guards that stood place around the room, he ordered her to be thrown out, watching in satisfaction as she was drug from the room. It appeared that he would have to have a little chat with the girls father.<p>

Standing abruptly, he made the decision that he needed a small break and after speaking quietly with the main guard in charge, he left. Walking briskly down the hallway, he was headed towards his study, when he heard the first sound. A quiet whimper, followed by loud yelling that immediately drew his attention.

"You're nothing! Nothing! Your parents died just to get away from you!" The harsh words were followed by a ringing smack that had Voldemort picking up his pace until he was nearly running. Turning a corner at his quick pace, he nearly fell over himself to come to a stop, shocked at the sight before him.

Harry Potter, the boy who had so entirely captured his attention the night before, lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. His hand was pressed gingerly against his cheek, where Voldemort could see the beginnings of a bruise forming. He arrived just as the fat man towering over Harry brought his foot back and landed a solid kick in the boy's stomach.

"Stop."

* * *

><p>Harry cried out as Vernon reached out, smacking him solidly across the face. Unwillingly, his legs crumpled underneath him and he fell to the ground, his elbow knocking painfully against the stone floor. His Uncle's yells were an angry blur in his ears and he pushed the hurtful words away, refusing to listen to the lies the man was fond of spewing at him whenever he got into one of his moods.<p>

Raising a hand to his cheek, Harry pressed against the heated flesh, a whimper rising in his throat. Vernon pulled his foot back above him and kicked him, hard, in the stomach. The breath left Harry's throat in a loud whoosh that seemed magnified to him. All sound seemed to disappear aside from the rushing of his breathing and the increased thumping of his heart. And then one word broke through his pained haze.

"Stop."

Vernon did as told, jerking to a stop quickly. Harry witnessed the murderous, crazed look enter his Uncle's eyes as the man turned slowly, a glare a already evident in his eyes. Suddenly, he stopped. Harry confusedly raised his head slowly, his eyes catching sight of the scarlet robes and his heart seemed to stop. Lord Voldemort stood in front of them. His scarlet eyes seemed to be burning and Harry's heart started again, picking up speed until it felt like it would gallop right out of his chest.

"What do you think you are doing, you disgusting man?" Lord Voldemort spoke in a quiet whisper, and somehow, Harry felt that it was more menacing than the shouting Vernon did whenever he was furious. He also felt, that for whatever reason, Lord Voldemort was incredibly more angry than his Uncle had ever been.

"My Lord." Vernon whispered, dropping down into a bow, only able to go so low as his large stomach stopped him from bowing down any further. His complete ignorance of Lord Voldemort's question on furthered to anger the King more, which Harry quickly saw.

"Rise and answer my question." Vernon did so eagerly. He had obviously missed the signs that pointed to the King's anger, which surprised Harry none. His Uncle was certainly oblivious, and this just proved his theory.

"I was just teaching him a lesson, My Lord. He is merely a servant and he was ordered to remain in our rooms. I caught him eating and mingling with the rest of us common folk. It's disgraceful, My Lord." Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed even further, until they were just glowing red slits. Harry shrunk back against the wall. For some reason, he wasn't afraid of the King, even though the man's incredible anger could be felt rolling off him in waves. However, he was worried for Vernon. The man was stupid, and his stupidity was going to cost him. Stubbornly, Harry forced those thoughts away. After the way the man had treated him, Vernon deserved whatever Lord Voldemort decided to do to him.

"You're right. It certainly is disgraceful." Lord Voldemort agreed. Harry's mouth dropped open, and incredibly, he felt tears building in his eyes. He had thought that the King would stand up for him, especially after Lucius's story of how the man had grown up in a similar way.

Through teary eyes, Harry watched as Lord Voldemort took another step towards Vernon. Harry paused, catching sight of the gleam in those red eyes. Something wasn't adding up. A gasp escaped his lips without warning when Lord Voldemort abruptly slammed into his Uncle, his forearm pressed firmly across Vernon's windpipe. Vernon had been lifted off the ground and he kicked his feet out, trying desperately to breath.

"It is disgraceful that a man such as yourself believes he can treat such an angel so horribly. You have moved into his rightful house, taken it over, and forced him to become your servant. I would bet my entire Palace that he has done nothing towards you his entire life, yet you treat him so." By the end of Lord Voldemort's speech, Vernon's face had begun to turn blue. Harry's eyes had widened further and further as the King went on. This man, the King himself, the powerful Lord Voldemort, was defending him! Little Harry Potter, who had been ignored and passed over his entire life. A feeling like joy bubbled up in his chest. But it was ruined by the sight of Vernon's eyes beginning to flutter. He was going to loose consciousness soon. His face had gradually gone from blue to a deep purple. If Lord Voldemort didn't stop now, his Uncle would die. As much as he hated the Dursley family, he could never allow Dudley to grow up without a father. It would go against everything Harry held dear, mainly, the idea of a happy family. Standing, Harry hesitantly approached the man, his burning cheek forgotten.

"My Lord, please stop. He's going to suffocate, My Lord." Harry murmured quietly. Lord Voldemort did not seem to hear him. Taking a deep breath, Harry gathered his courage and slowly reached out, laying a hand over the King's arm. It was like a switch was flipped that instant. The man's head snapped around to stare at him, ruby eyes still narrowed and glowing. A trickle of fear swam through Harry, but he forced it back down. For some reason, he had the strangest feeling, like Lord Voldemort would never intentionally hurt him. Harry's hand curled further on the man's arm, now trying, in vain, to pull his hands off his Uncle's throat.

"Please, Lord Voldemort. Think of his son, no child should grow up without having their father around." Harry pleaded, becoming desperate when the King showed no signs of releasing Vernon. Finally, however, Lord Voldemort released Vernon. By abruptly stepping back and allowing the man to crumple to the ground, unconscious but gasping for air. Harry sighed in relief, but turned his back on his Uncle. Despite having saved the man's life, he had no kind feelings for the lump of a man.

"Very well. Follow me." Lord Voldemort announced suddenly, voice quiet and deceptively calm. Harry nodded and as the King turned and strode away quickly, Harry scurried to keep up.

Lord Voldemort led them to a study, which Harry gathered from the large desk and book shelves that lined the walls, all crammed with books. As the King settled into his desk chair, Harry made a curious noise, his attention held firmly by the books. Lord Voldemort made an amused sound, and waved his hand towards the shelves, giving Harry permission to pursue them. Which Harry did rather gladly.

"Oh this book is incredible! There's only rumors about it's existence! I can't believe you even have it!" Harry exclaimed, reverently pulling a very old, rare tome off the shelf. Curious, Voldemort stood, approaching the boy. Neither noticed just how close they were standing together as Voldemort leaned over Harry's shoulder to see what book it was he was speaking of.

"Oh yes, it was incredibly difficult to get. I found it in an abandoned desert, buried in an old pharaoh's tomb. There were several traps that I had to work through before I was able to get away, and even then I almost didn't manage to get out alive with the book." As Lord Voldemort told his tale, Harry grew further and further enraptured. The King probably didn't see it was story telling, but Harry thought that he told amazing stories anyway.

"That's amazing. Do you have a lot of other rare books?" Harry asked, glancing at the other shelves. Most of the books he could see had the same aged, fragile look to them as the book in his hands. Lord Voldemort made an amused sound again, although his face remained impassive.

"I do. The knowledge usually found in such books is just as rare as the books themselves, and therefore, hardly any person knows whatever is described in each book, giving me an advantage over everyone else." Harry had a delighted grin on his face. Without either of their conscious thought, they gravitated towards the chairs sitting on the opposite side of Lord Voldemort's desk and sat down, too caught up in their conversation to realize just how they were acting. Harry's previous nerves concerning the man had seemed to all but have disappeared.

"And knowledge is power. Is that how you managed to get the throne? By knowing things that nobody else did?" Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed instinctively. Despite how caught up in the conversation he had become, he was always wary about someone trying to uncover any less then flattering secrets from his history. And while he hadn't, legally, done anything wrong towards the old King Dumbledore, some of his tactics would be looked on as harsh and unnecessary. However, he could see no plots to ruin him, only a touching sincerity, the simple curiosity that delighted Lord Voldemort.

"Part of it yes. Another reason was because Dumbledore had been angering much of the population in his quest to rid the kingdom of so called 'darkness'. I gathered forces with the unhappy families and with their help, I gained the throne." Lord Voldemort explained, snapping his fingers. Immediately, a tray of tea was brought in by a professionally discrete servant. The King was rather surprised to see the boy thank the servant, but he felt like he shouldn't have been. It was just the boy's nature to do such a thing.

"Was Lucius and Severus part of the families that helped?" Again, Harry only looked curious, which rather helped Voldemort to answer.

"Yes. The Malfoy family has always been known to deal with…shady business. Known of it is illegal, but it was pushing the line slightly. Dumbledore made it a known fact that he was out to get the family. Lucuis was one of my first supporters. Severus is another story. His family was also known for their shady dealings, but his mother was disinherited, which caused quite the uproar. When it became obvious that both young Severus and his mother were not getting the fair treatment in society that they deserved, Severus went to Dumbledore to beg for help. The old man shunned Severus, claiming that because he was descended from such a family, he was lost to the 'dark' already. Severus began supporting my reign soon after." Harry made a sympathetic sound, sipping at his tea and staring out of a window behind the King's desk, lost in thought.

"Why do you suppose that Dumbledore was so convinced that there was a clear cut light and dark about everything? From the sounds of it, he was positive that a person was either light, or dark, that there was no in between." Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in thought. His eyes eventually wandered back to Lord Voldemort's, and he was rather surprised to see that the man's eyes were focused entirely on him, with an almost obsessive quality.

"I believe it has something to do with his upbringing. His family was attacked when Dumbledore was a young boy. His mother was rumored to be raped, then killed. The same fate came to his younger sister. A horrible thing for such a young boy to witness. Of course, this kind of occurrence would grant him a certain amount of leeway, but the extreme measures he took, the result from the brutal happenings, was what was wrong." Lord Voldemort's face had a sympathetic twist to it that appealed to Harry greatly, but he pushed the feelings aside.

"That must've been horrible to witness such a thing. Especially at such a young age. It must've skewed his vision of society completely, labeling any wrong doer as dark and in turn, instantly damning them in his eyes." Harry observed thoughtfully.

"Precisely." Lord Voldemort agreed, sounding distinctly pleased. Harry shot him an odd look, not understanding why the King sounded so happy at his thoughts spoken aloud, but he was willing to ignore it for the time being. That is, until Lucius burst through the study doors.

"My Lord! Harry is missing! Nobody can say where he we-." Lucius cut off abruptly at the sight of Harry sitting, innocently drinking tea with Lord Voldemort, as if it was an every day occurrence. Despite himself, a sly smile curled at his lips.

"Oh. I see that he is not missing. Simply indulging in some conversation with you. My apologies for interrupting, My Lord. The guests are beginning to get antsy, however, and it would be best if you finished off the meetings and announced your decision, My Lord." Lucius finished, with a respectful bow.

Lord Voldemort, who had immediately sat forward, rage in every line of his face, had gradually relaxed back into his seat. It was an incredible relief to see the same kind of worry on Lucius's face, that he had witnessed when Draco had gone missing many years ago. That put thoughts of a relationship with his Official's and the boy he was beginning to like more and more, out of his mind. Standing, surprised at how reluctant the action was, he set his teacup down and extended a hand to Harry.

Harry, although surprised at the action, set his own cup down and gently laid his hand in the King's. All his breath left his body in a quiet exhale as Lord Voldemort bowed down and placed a gentle kiss on his hand, his lips seeming to linger over his skin longer then necessary. A blush instantly rose in Harry's cheeks.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, Harry Potter. I look forward to the time we can speak again." Before Harry could make a move, Lord Voldemort had left the room, leaving Harry in a kind of pleased haze.

"Our Lord certainly seems to like you." Lucius teased suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts abruptly. Harry's blush deepened.

"Don't be silly. He was simply being polite." Harry insisted, although the flutter in his chest proved that he wished Lucius was telling the truth. Lucius simply laughed and pulled Harry from the room. They had a party to finish off before Lord Voldemort announced his decision. Lucius had a feeling that he knew exactly who would be chosen.

* * *

><p>The tension in the room was thick. It felt like it was pressing down on Harry's shoulders, forcing him to stoop slightly. When Severus wrapped a steady arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, Harry was more then grateful, leaning against the other man. A strange feeling overcame him. It felt as if time was slowing down and something monumental was going to take place. Like his entire world was going to change in the next few minutes.<p>

As the plump man, who Harry had learned was called Peter Pettigrew, stood up on the small stage that had been built for this occasion, Harry took a deep breath and held it in.

"Now arriving, our King, Lord Voldemort." As one, the entire room dropped into a bow as the man in question appeared. Harry met those ruby eyes for a minute at the most, but it felt like eternity in his current state.

"You may rise." Lord Voldemort intoned, his deep voice easily making it's way around the room. Harry fought down a shiver, standing as close as he was to Severus, the man would surely feel it. The fact that Lucius continued to give him teasing looks wasn't helping with his anxiety. Thankfully, he felt like Severus would not tease him about his nerves.

"As you are all aware, I have been searching for an heir to teach and instruct in the ways of the world. This party was held so I could carefully meet each person of a correct age, young enough to outlive me, but old enough to be responsible with my knowledge.

"Despite many idea's and assumptions, the decision was quite easy after I had met the correct person. This person has grown up in the same condition as I did, living a life that forced them to be pushed to the back and ignored. I am certain that my choice is the correct one.

"Therefore, I am glad to announce, that my heir and eventual successor is Mr. Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>All the air left Harry's lung in a loud whoosh. The sound echoed strangely in the now eerily quiet ballroom. Harry's head grew lightheaded and he felt as if he could faint. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he stubbornly pushed away the feeling and gradually opened his eyes. Severus's arm tightened around him. Glancing up at the man, he caught sight of his proud smile. Somehow, he wasn't surprised by the same proud and smug look on Lucius's face. Draco looked eager, and Harry felt a moment of pity for the boy. He had to have been the only teenager in the Palace. It must've been a very lonely childhood for him. Now, however, it appeared that Harry would be moving in. The joy he had felt earlier when he had first spoke with Lord Voldemort bubbled up in his chest again, fragile and growing like a new sprung flower.<p>

Severus nudged him forward and Harry felt his legs take over, mechanically taking him towards the stage. As Harry approached, the crowd edged out of the way, forming a clear path straight to the stage. He was so focused in on the blood red eyes staring straight back at him that he never noticed the uneasy murmurs that swept through the crowd. The noise level increased as he climbed the stairs leading to the stage and finally came to a stop directly in front of Lord Voldemort. Lucius, Severus, and Draco had all approached the stage, unnoticed behind him, and fell into place behind the two of them. Loud shouting broke through the haze that had covered Harry's mind.

"You slut! You ruined the chances of my Dudder's ever becoming something in this world! You son of a whore!" Petunia's hysterical voice shouted out in the silence. The uneasy whispers increased and Lord Voldemort's head slowly turned to face the crowd. Harry was sure he could hear the man's bones grinding together, as well as his teeth, his jaw was clenched together so hard.

"Guards." He simply whispered. A cruel smile turned up the corner's of his lips as Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were all rough handled to the stage and held in place as Lord Voldemort approached them.

"Each one of you low life scum have taken advantage of this thoughtful, kind boy. When his parents died, and he was in need of simple affection, you did the unthinkable and shunned him. You forced him into the role of a servant, and then went the extra mile and stole the house that is rightfully his. Harry lives a half-life, only because he is constantly pushed back by you all, the family that only had to love him. I have no doubt that Harry Potter would've given you the world if only you had loved him. Instead, you crushed his spirit. Even if you hadn't committed several illegal actions, all of which were overlooked by the former king, Albus Dumbledore, I would have you arrested and locked up for life. In this kingdom, this type of behavior will no longer be allowed." Lord Voldemort announced. Suddenly, the ballroom broke out into loud cheers and shouts. Harry watched in delighted shock as a flush seemed to work it's way up Lord Voldemort's neck, which only he and the family behind him could see. Harry thought it spoke well for his future, as the Dursley's were hauled off the stage and he was left standing there with Lord Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, and Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry settled into life at the Palace easily enough. He was gifted with his own rooms, which he was amazed to find his own library and study. Both were filled with books that Lord Voldemort, or simply Voldemort as the King had insisted he be called, that the man thought he would enjoy. He was right, Harry spent many evenings just devouring the words on the pages before he often passed out from exhaustion. Fairly quickly, a routine was established so he was no longer falling into bed immediately upon entering his rooms and not waking until Draco, Lucius, or Severus had to pull him from his bed.<p>

Every morning, the entire group had breakfast in the more informal dining room. The table was much smaller and the each meal always seemed to be more intimate, as if it was being shared between a family and not simply a group of people living together. Afterwards, Harry was taken by Voldemort and he attended a sort of school, with only himself as the student and Voldemort as the teacher. He was taught several different subjects, each helping to further his knowledge about the kingdom. Harry sometimes had the feeling like he was being groomed to take the throne. He learned, though, that in the past, the throne had been passed down by family or to a trusted person of the current ruler. Dumbledore and Voldemort's case was slightly different. Dumbledore had originally been 'voted' in by the current population, overthrowing the leader then, a Gellert Grindelwald. Dumbledore reigned for many years, before Voldemort stepped in and overpowered the other man, sending him into an exile. Nobody had heard or seen the man since Voldemort had taken the thrown. Harry sometimes suspected that the late king had simply been killed, but he knew better now then to voice that thought aloud.

Harry remained with Voldemort until lunch, where they all reunited for another meal. After lunch was done, Harry usually was allowed at least one to two hours of 'exercise' time with Draco. Which basically translated to rough housing and having fun with his newfound friend. After a small snack, Harry would wander back to Voldemort, where he was taught again until dinner. After eating the final meal of the day, the group, or family as Harry had begun to think of them as, would gather together in the small sitting room and light a fire. Lucius and Voldemort usually played chess, a game that Harry had no patience for. Severus and Harry would both read and occasionally speak together about some interesting finding about. Draco revealed a secret passion for drawing, and could sit and sketch for hours. It was the one time Harry ever saw Draco settle down and not speak for a prolonged period of time.

The routine worked and Harry found himself growing incredibly comfortable in his role at the Palace. Despite it all, Harry soon began dwelling on the words that Lucius had first spoke back at the Dursley's residence. That Voldemort was looking for a partner and an heir. The lessons in becoming the King's heir were going only rather smoothly, but Harry realized that aside from the one kiss on his hand weeks ago, Voldemort had made no move towards him. Despite the reassurances from Draco, who had eventually wiggled the truth from him, he began worrying.

Without his conscious thought, the worrying led to him becoming more hesitant around the man. One night, while he was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, he thought back over his entire childhood and was led to a stunning conclusion. Every good thing that had ever happened to Harry was eventually ruined in some way.

On his sixth birthday, Harry could be remember being sent out to pick up fresh eggs from the local market. The woman working, a younger girl, had snuck him a fresh cookie. Delighted, Harry had saved his first cookie, intending to savor it in the privacy of his bedroom. Upon arriving home however, he realized that Aunt Marge, Vernon's beastly sister, had shown up with her horrible dogs. The dogs proceeded to chase him up a tree in search of the cookie. He had stayed in the tree all night and into the morning, before desperately needing the restroom, he had thrown the cookie and climbed down while the dogs were distracted. Dudley of course, seeing where he was headed, immediately ran into the bathroom and locked the door shut. Harry ended up wetting his pants that day, and was given his first lesson about washing clothing.

All in all, whenever anything good happened to him, it was always ruined, and Harry was rather worried that the dream he had been living in for the past month would shatter. Unfortunately, the other's quickly began noticing the change in his demeanor.

* * *

><p>"Severus? May I speak with you?" Voldemort asked, knocking on the door to Severus's study. The man stood, dropping into a bow which Voldemort quickly waved away. He gladly accepted the chair and a cup of tea, thoughtfully staring at the wall past his most trusted Official's shoulder.<p>

"My Lord? What is troubling you?" Severus asked quietly at last, not wishing to startle the King from his thoughts. He knew himself just how disorienting that could be.

"It is Harry. Surely you've noticed the change in his behavior?" Voldemort asked, finally coming out of his thoughts. Absently he set the untouched cup of tea back down, his hand coming up to run through his hair distractedly. Severus felt his eyes widen incredulously. The King had to be incredibly worried if he was able to loose himself in his thoughts his heavily. A gesture such as the one he had just made was usually not permitted at all, and Severus had only witnessed the man make it a handful of times.

"I have, My Lord, but I myself am clueless as well about the cause. But I believe there is one person who would know." Severus said softly, motioning for a servant. Quietly, he instructed the man to find Draco and to inform him that he was needed, alone, in Severus's office.

Once the servant had left, both Voldemort and Severus sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, before Draco finally arrived, flustered and flushed.

"Sorry My Lord, Severus. I was just in the middle of a game of soccer with Harry when I received your summons. What may I do for you, My Lord?" Draco questioned, quickly dropping into a bow before rising and dropping into the last remaining chair. Voldemort studied the boy for several long, uncomfortable moments.

He had watched as Draco grew up, from the stages of a crying, dependent baby, to the independent young man he was now. When Lucius had been fighting with Narcissa and Severus was trying to calm them, it had been Voldemort that had rocked baby Draco until he was settled enough to sleep. As Severus and Lucius were too close to the boy, Draco had come to Voldemort when he began realizing that he favored the male gender. It hadn't been easy for Voldemort in the least, as he was hardly comfortable with children in general, but Draco had always been different, and he rather felt that he and Draco shared a connection. The kind between an uncle and a nephew, that is. Therefore, he instinctively knew that Draco would not be happy to be sharing whatever he knew about Harry with him, but he also knew that Draco would do so anyway, if not because he asked, but to keep Harry safe and happy as well. Which is why Voldemort decided to be as honest as he could, to spare the boy he looked at as family the pain of betraying his only friend.

"Draco, to speak frankly, I am growing rather worried about Harry. Everyone has witnessed the changes he appears to be going through, none of them positive. As we all know, you and Harry have grown rather close and I need to know why he acts the way he does these days." Draco's eyes fell closed. It was obvious to both Voldemort and Severus that the boy had been expecting the question, but that did not make it any easier for him to answer.

"Harry would never forgive me if he found out I revealed this to any of you, so I would rather that you keep it to yourself. He told me one night that everything good in his life is taken away. When he was a child and was given sweets, on those rare occasions, his lump of a cousin took them. Every toy he ever received was a broken hand-me-down from the cousin, as well as the clothes on his back. Harry's afraid that something will happen and he will be forced to leave the Palace, or that one of you, particularly you, My Lord, will become angry or disappointed and simply kick him out.

"On top of all this, he believes that you have lost interest, My Lord. Not to pry into your thoughts in any way, but why haven't you acted? To start a relationship with him that is. He admitted to me that when you first spoke to each other, you kissed his hand in goodbye, but he also claims that you have yet to show any other interest in him. Harry has very low self-esteem and is rather convinced that he is worth nothing. The only way to fix this entire mess, I believe, would to be to assure him that you have no intentions of making him leave, and if you intend to, to start a relationship with you. I can't believe I am sharing this with anyone, but he is rather smitten with you, My Lord." Draco finished. The room was completely silent. Voldemort's eyes had gone wide and Severus was leaning back in his desk chair, a satisfied smile curling on his lips. He had told Lucius that it was something to do with the lack of the King's actions. Lucius had denied it, stating that of course the King was planning and very subtly winning the boy over. It appeared untrue.

Finally, after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Voldemort opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it one more time before gathering the rest of his thoughts.

"I was…unaware that he…felt that way about me. When I decided to hold off on pursuing him, it was so he could settle into life here and become comfortable around me. I had not realized that he had already done so, so quickly, and was becoming dejected when I made no move towards him. That is simply…not acceptable. I will need to go plan something. Thank you." With that rather drawn out thought, Voldemort left the office, his brow furrowed and deep in thought.

In the office, Draco sighed, a slight smile on his lips as he shook his head. Watching him, Severus rolled his eyes before shooing the boy from his office so he could continue with his work. Everyone else seemed to be perfectly fine with throwing everything down and doing nothing, but Severus would be damned if he allowed his work to pile up.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Harry was aware of the electrically charged air, although he was uncertain as to why it felt like that. The room was strangely silent as they all ate their fill. Usually Draco would keep up a constant stream of chatter, but tonight, even he was silent. Harry's anxiety increased. It seemed like a huge confrontation was approaching, and the only issue he could think of, was his staying at the Palace. Therefore, he came to the painful realization that he was probably going to be kicked out that night. He made sure to savor his food after that, taking smaller bites and appreciating each dish more. If this was to be his last night eating here, he wanted to remember it.<p>

After eating a delicious cheesecake that had Harry moaning quietly to himself, they settled into the sitting room. A fire was lit and the chess board was brought out. Surprising everyone though, Voldemort declined a game, instead settling into the small loveseat next to Harry. The irony of the entire situation did not escape Harry. He was being sent home tonight, of this he was sure, and Voldemort picked now to warm up to him.

Pressed up against the man of his dreams, Harry had to force himself to focus on the book in his hands. It was incredibly difficult though. The couch that Harry always sat on was positioned further away from the rest of the group of furniture, closer to the fireplace. He had always enjoyed the steady warmth, but tonight he felt like he was burning up. It didn't help that Voldemort seemed to be moving around continuously, apparently trying to settle in comfortably. Finally, after several torturous minutes, he stilled, an arm thrown of the back of the loveseat, behind Harry's head, and slouched down in the seat. His legs were spread enough that his thigh was pressed firmly up against Harry's.

As the night wore on, slowly, Harry felt himself slowly relaxing as no announcement was made about him leaving. His muscles gradually loosened, leaving the tensed, cramped position they had been in for nearly the entire day. As a result, he settled further and further into Voldemort's side. When the man shifted, Harry's head was knocked from it's position of being propped up on the couch and dropped down onto the man's shoulder. He tensed immediately, ready to draw it away, but incredibly, Voldemort's arm seemed to come off the couch and curl around him instead, pulling him closer. Luckily, the position itself was rather similar to how Severus sometimes sat with Harry, so that was nothing new to him. Unluckily, it wasn't Severus he was sitting in, but Lord Voldemort himself. Harry fought down his arousal stubbornly.

The warmth from the fireplace seemed to seep into his bones, the thin shirt he wore having done nothing to protect him from the chill that seemed to permeate the Palace halls, was now doing nothing against the steady warm heat coming from the fire. With it, Harry found himself growing drowsy. His eyelids began to close, only for Harry to force them open again. His hands began to droop, and with it his book, until finally he just gave in. The book slid from his fingers and landed on the floor with a quiet thud, drawing the attention of the other three occupants of the room. Draco let out a soft noise at the sight of his best friend and their Lord cuddled together. Of course, he would never say those words aloud, but it was rather cute to witness.

Upon seeing their looks, Voldemort finally settled for a sharp glare at the three of them, although it lacked it's usual heat. Waving his hand, he gestured for them all to leave, which they did without complaint.

The more time Voldemort spent on the couch with Harry cuddled up to him, the more the knew that this was the right decision. Never a man for sentimental thoughts, Voldemort could admit at that moment, that simply holding Harry as he was felt right. It was right in a way hardly anything in his life ever had been.

He also knew that the right, morally right that is, thing to do was to move Harry to his bedroom and leave the boy alone, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to find a motive to move. So he took a risk and slowly, gently, stretched himself out on the couch, pulling Harry along with him. Then, he did something he had never before done in the presence of another person. He fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in stages, as he usually did. First, he yawned and snuggled further into his bed. It was, however, during the snuggling, that he realized something wasn't right. First of all, the bed didn't have nearly as much give as his bed did, and for some reason, it kept moving.<p>

Opening an eye irritably, he nearly gasped aloud when he realized he was literally sleeping on top of Voldemort. The man was clearly asleep, his face smooth of the usual thoughtful or guarded expressions, and his mouth had fallen open. For some reason, Harry was lying on top of the man. The King. Lord Voldemort. It was incredibly difficult for him to wrap his mind around.

The longer he laid there, the more he could remember. He remembered the man unexpectedly sitting next to him and 'getting comfortable', which had seemed to involve an indecent amount of wiggling until just about every bit of him was pressed up against Harry. Then, he could vaguely remember falling asleep against the man's shoulder, but that still didn't explain why he was now on top of the man in question.

With a quick glance around, he realize they were still in the sitting room and that the fire had long since died out. Harry shivered as a chill seemed to creep into his bones. Without conscious thought, he snuggled further into the body heat Voldemort gave off. When the man mumbled something, Harry froze. His breathing stopped entirely when Voldemort's arms came up and locked around his waist, holding him firmly in place. Harry wanted to moan aloud, but resisted. Voldemort shifted again, this time, his hand slipped underneath the hem of Harry's shirt, settling on the smooth skin of his lower back. This time, Harry was unable to hold back a small, quiet moan. Not only was the heat radiating from that one hand incredible, just the feeling of Voldemort's skin touching his own filled him with pleasure.

An idea came to him then. He knew, he just _knew, _that by now whatever had come over Voldemort that night they first spoke had passed. It must've been a heat of the moment kind of thing, something that had slipped through in Voldemort's excitement at finding the person he wished to name his heir. With that, he also knew that he would probably never get a chance to observe the man in such close detail ever again. It was a momentarily heart stopping thought, but Harry forced the pain away, knowing that he had to take the opportunity present.

Very carefully sitting up, Harry straddled Voldemort's midsection, leaning forwards to peer down at the man's lax face. Voldemort just seemed to relaxed right now, so natural. It called to every one of Harry's fantasies.

With a trembling hand, Harry reached out and began to trace the King's features. First, he ran his fingers down the slightly stubbly jaw line. Gently, he stroked the man's throat, watching as Voldemort swallowed involuntarily. Lifting his hand, he gently traced around the man's eyes, briefly wishing that they were open so he could see the beautiful red color. Down the straight, proud nose. Finally, the lips. Harry carefully traced around them, but didn't dare to touch them. With a deep, shaking breath, Harry finally moved onto the part he had anticipated the most. Voldemort's hair.

At first, he just ran his fingertips over it, marveling at how silky and soft it was. Then, as Voldemort made no sign of waking, he grew bolder, running his fingers through the silky locks. Harry had just gotten comfortable with the idea that he was safe when out of nowhere, a hand snapped out and caught his wrist, mid pet.

Harry froze completely. His breathing stopped momentarily and his eyes snapped closed, not wanting to meet the accusation in those red eyes he adored so much. It wasn't until the hand enclosing his wrist shifted, moving to his own hand that Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. He remained staring at the wall however, not wanting to face his crimes, so to speak. At least until he felt Voldemort's fingers embrace his own. Then he simply had to look. Voldemort was holding his hand! In any other situation, it would've been a moment to celebrate, but Harry had the foreboding feeling, as if Voldemort was just getting ready to smile, then cut his heart out.

When he finally met those scarlet eyes, however, he was shocked to see the same, relaxed look that Voldemort had revealed while sleeping. The man wasn't glaring at him and, for some reason, hadn't closed down his expression like he always did in public.

"What? My Lord, what are you doing?" Harry whispered, his voice easily showing his confusion. He was further shocked when a genuine smile actually appeared on Voldemort's face.

"I thought it was obvious." The man replied smoothly, his voice not showing the excitement he was certainly feeling. Waking up had definitely been an experience, and not just because he had never fallen asleep with another person before. It was finding Harry, the little minx, straddling him and leaning over him, where he was stroking his hair casually, as if he had every right in the world to be exactly where he was. It was incredibly arousing, but Voldemort knew that before any other…activities could take place, they would definitely need to clear the air about several different topics.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry questioned again, his voice raising volume. His breathing had gone from nearly nonexistent to labored and loud, easily showing his distress. Voldemort acted without thought. Reaching up, he pulled Harry solidly back down, so the boy was crushed against his chest in a tight embrace. Harry struggled briefly, but eventually went limp, giving in to defeat.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me before you do or say anything, can you do that?" Voldemort asked, voice soft. He waited for Harry's hesitant nod before continuing.

"Good. Now, when I had the idea to look for an heir in the townspeople, I honestly did not intend to find a partner as well. Lucius has admitted to me that he told you that was what I originally searched for, but he lied. He told me that when he saw you, he immediately knew that you were perfect for me, so he stretched the truth to plant the idea in your head. To be honest, I had no idea about you at all. Of course, I knew vaguely about the injustice done to a boy named Harry Potter, and I did intend to do something about it when I was more secure in my reign, but I had never before seen you in person.

"That night, at the ball when I first saw you Harry, I was blown away. Never before had I seen someone who could pull off such a look of innocent sensuality before, not the way you do. I was drawn to you that night, right away, like a moth to a flame. I knew, however, that I had to at least go through the formalities with the rest of the townspeople, and I wanted to speak with you to make sure the decision was the correct one. I never got the chance, not that night. With the plan to speak with people separately the next day, I eagerly awaited the chance to talk with you, when I took a break and caught sight of that ghastly man assaulting you. I snapped, and you know what happens next, of course. When we spoke that evening, I felt as if everything was falling into place. You were exactly as I had imagined and hoped you to be and I couldn't be happier. Of course, my emotions got the best of me and I moved too soon, saying goodbye with the kiss on your hand.

"As things settled out though, I honestly thought you weren't ready for any type of relationship yet. To me, it was obvious that you had some self-esteem problems from living with those horrible creatures, and I wanted to work on that before I started anything. Only, it appears that my plan backfired on me, as it now seems that you are convinced I don't want you." Voldemort finished, staring up at Harry.

For his part, Harry was shocked. Not only had man just opened up entirely and spilled all of his thoughts concerning the night they met, he had also done so willingly. During Harry's entire month stay at the Palace so far, he had not once heard the man share anything concerning any deep feelings. To be honest, he rather felt like he was receiving a great gift. Something no one else had ever been privy to.

Shaking his head abruptly to clear it of his thoughts, Harry opened and closed his mouth several times as he fought to find some sort of response. Finally, he just sighed and spit out he most prominent question on his mind.

"You want me?"

If Voldemort's feral grin wasn't enough, he carefully shifted Harry backwards until he was sitting directly over the King's erection. A blush instantly lit up Harry's face and he tried in vain to deny just how aroused it made him.

"Oh yes. I've been in this condition ever since I woke up to find you straddling me." Voldemort's voice was a deep purr and Harry's eyes closed, reveling in the sound of that smooth tone that never failed to excite him.

When Harry's eyes opened, their eyes met and time seemed to stop, as it always did whenever they were in a particularly tense situation. Harry figured this classified. Voldemort's eyes seemed to be flickering back and forth between his lips and his eyes, before finally settling on his eyes. However, Harry was shocked when he realized that the arm's holding him down were shifting into an embrace, one hand coming up to his head. At first, the hand just gently stroked through his hair, making Harry's eyes fall closed again, in pleasure this time. He loved it when people played with his hair, and it seemed as if Voldemort had just discovered this.

A steady pressure began though, on the back of his head. Opening his eyes, Harry felt as if he was in a trance as Voldemort slowly pressed his head closer and closer, until his lip's gently settled over Harry's own.

To being with, it was a soft pressure, hardly any different from the type of kiss a young child would share with a parent. It soon changed, though, as Voldemort added more pressure. A tingling feeling began to build up in Harry's body and his mouth fell open in a soundless moan which was soon swallowed up by Voldemort. Harry was rather shocked when he felt the man's tongue dip into his own mouth, but soon he grew used to it, and even began participating further in the kiss itself.

As the intensity of the kiss increased, Harry settled further into Voldemort's body, growing more comfortable in his first kiss. When Voldemort gently nibbled on his bottom lip, he moaned unashamedly, and it was with the carefree sound that Voldemort broke free.

Panting Harry tried to follow the lips that had started everything, but Voldemort stubbornly held him back, so Harry pouted, confused and hurt.

"What? Why do you stop?" He asked, whining without meaning to. A gentle smile curled at Voldemort's lips and Harry eyed them with interest. They were just as soft as they looked. Licking at his own lips, Harry tried to capture the taste of the man again. It was unique and indescribable, completely Voldemort.

"That's why. That right there. Whenever you get that look about you, I know that I won't be able to restrain myself. I want to take this slowly Harry, so you're comfortable with it all." Voldemort insisted. Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly, and tried to hide just how pleased it made him. Nobody in his entire life had ever stopped him from doing something, simply so that he was comfortable when it did happen. A warm feeling expanded in his chest and a wide grin spread across his face. Voldemort rolled his eyes this time, but was still smiling as he pulled Harry back down for a cuddle, although he would never admit it.

Resting his head in the crook of Lord Voldemort's neck, Harry sighed happily, briefly wondering what the man would do if he gave into temptation and licked it. He was soon distracted, however, by a hand coming up to run through his hair again and Harry's eyes closed with another happy sigh. While there was still the feeling like this incredible dream might shatter at any moment, Harry had a feeling that Voldemort would do everything in his power to make sure it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews for this little story, which was supposed to only be a oneshot. But, because of several reviews that said it felt unfinished, I decided to give it a go and this was the result. Sorry for any mistakes, and I would like to point out that there is an actual lemon in this chapter! So be warned if that's not your thing, it's slash and I would really like to know what you think, I'm still pretty new to writing any type of sex scenes. Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews and please let me know what you think of this. **

* * *

><p>Humming softly to himself, Harry absently pulled a book off the shelf and examined it before sliding it back into place. Slowly meandering his way through the library, Harry smiled to himself when he finally found the book he wanted and settled into his favorite chair to read.<p>

However, before he could even crack the spine open, the doors to the library slammed open and an excited Draco burst inside. Running at full speed, Draco easily overlooked.

"Harry! Harry where are you! Oh great, I can't even find the idiot when I have the most exciting news!" Smiling softly, Harry calmly called out his friend's name, making Draco shriek and spin around quickly.

"Oh! There you are! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Draco demanded, quickly coming towards Harry and settled into a chair beside the other boy. Harry just smiled indulgently, turning back to his book, his mind once again captured by the promises this book would hold. Again, though, before he could even open the pages, Draco interrupted.

"I just received the most exciting news from father! There are visitors coming to the castle!" Finally Harry looked up. Living the life he now did, Harry could easily say that he was never left wanting anything. He lived at the Royal Palace, so he had access to any food he desired, Lucius gladly handled all of this clothing matters and his new found friendship with Draco kept him from becoming overly bored. Despite all of this, he was still a fairly young man living in a relatively isolated place with only men older than him, and Draco, for company. He in no way wanted to sound ungrateful, but when Voldemort, Lucius and Severus began talking politics, Harry was left on the outside, and as of late, Draco had been learning from some sort of special teacher Lucius had hired. In short, he was lonely.

"Really? Do you know who it is?" Harry questioned, sitting forward eagerly and staring directly at Draco. Draco hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. Curiously Harry tilted his head to the side, studying his best friend.

"My aunt, actually. Aunt Bella." Harry's brow furrowed. He had heard vague references of Draco's family, aside from Lucius and Severus that is, but never before had any other family, his mother for instance, been mentioned outright.

"Your aunt." Harry said hesitantly, hoping that Draco would take over. Thankfully he did.

"From my mother's side." He clarified. Mentally rolling his eyes, Harry gestured for Draco to go on. Sometimes, he wondered if his friend purposefully drug this out just to spite him.

"I'm guessing Father hasn't mentioned Mother yet?" Mutely shaking his head, Harry watched, worriedly now, as Draco sighed shakily, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head back, staring up at the ceiling. Harry watched as his throat worked as he swallowed.

"Narcissa Black. That was her name, Narcissa. She was beautiful. Tall, pale and graceful. A perfect lady. When my grandfather set up the marriage, Father has admitted that he was excited. However, it wasn't all to be easy. First of all, Bellatrix, Aunt Bella that is, had always loved Father from afar. When the marriage was arranged, she seemed to snap. To the point that I haven't been allowed to be in the same room with her by myself for as long as I can remember. Either way, when Our Lord began gathering his followers, Father was instantly willing to help. Our Lord stands for everything we believed in, but Mother had been raised differently. She sided with Dumbledore, at least secretly. Her and Father began fighting. This is when Severus stepped in and he and Father grew close again. They had been childhood friends, but had grown apart over the years. The final straw was when Our Lord defeated Dumbledore. Mother was, secretly, working against Our Lord and sold out some information to a group who believed themselves to be the avengers of Dumbledore. Her treason was revealed and she was killed. Father has admitted that, while upset that I no longer had the influence of a woman in my life, he was relieved that she was finally gone.

"Aunt Bella was glad as well, and took some sort of perverse pleasure in trying to win Father over, even though he was firmly dedicated to Severus by then. Now, whenever she decides to visit, things are always tense between Father and Severus." The library was silent after Draco's story, mainly because Harry wasn't exactly sure what to say to the revelation.

From what he understood, his friend held no fond memories or feelings of his late mother. However, now Harry was worried about the arrival of this Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>"Voldemort? Draco told me that people would be arriving at the Palace sometime soon." Harry started, staring out the window and therefore missing the amused look he was given.<p>

"I'm sure that's not all he told you, either." A blush crept up Harry's cheek's and Voldemort have a low chuckle.

"No, he told me about his mother as well, and why he's somewhat worried about their arrival." Voldemort made an understanding sound and reached out, snagging Harry around the waist and pulling him down onto the couch. He had grown rather tired just watching Harry pace, pause and stare out the window, and pace again. He felt as if lately things had been speeding up and he was left standing in the middle of it all, with only this young man keeping him steady.

"Ah, Bellatrix LeStrange." To Harry's displeasure, Voldemort's voice grew very fond at the mention of the woman Harry was already beginning to dislike.

"You know her then?" Harry asked, trying to hide his displeasure. Luckily, he succeeded and Voldemort merely nodded, doing nothing to assure the fears that suddenly appeared in Harry. He was even more worried now.

* * *

><p>"Now entering, Miss Bellatrix LeStrange!" Peter Pettigrew's voice seemed very eager, more so than whenever he announced Voldemort, Harry thought snidely. He figured that he was allowed that at least, considering his own seat next to Voldemort had been moved. He now sat on the other side of Severus, sitting across from an empty table setting. He stubbornly tried to push away the hurt he felt, the sharp blow that had crushed him when Voldemort had casually announced that because Bellatrix was such a treasured guest, that she would be given the pleasure of sitting next to him for the night. Harry couldn't help but wonder why he was the one who was moved, when he was supposedly going to be the man's heir. The fact that he was moved aside for a guest was rather disconcerting as well.<p>

Sighing softly, Harry stood with everyone else while the doors slammed open and Bellatrix entered. The room was silent and Harry took the time to quickly assess the woman. In a rather twisted, dark way, she could be considered beautiful. She had a tangle of long, wild black hair that fell down her back. It appeared to be uncombed, unattended to for quite some time, however she somehow managed to pull it off as stylish. She was tall and carried herself gracefully. She had dark eyes, so dark the pupil's were unidentifiable. Her nose was thrust into the air and her mouth twisted into a mocking smile.

"Oh Tom! It's so good to see you again!" Bellatrix cooed, her voice gravely originally, but grating as she spoke in a baby voice, to who, Harry could only guess. He didn't know anyone by the name of Tom. To his shock, however, Bellatrix quickly approached Voldemort and threw her arms around him. Voldemort's own arms came up around her and hugged her tight.

Harry had to fight back angry tears when the woman stepped away, only to grab Voldemort's face in a tight grip and plant a firm kiss directly on his lips. Harry's mouth fell open in shock. Beside him, Severus subtly nudged his side. Turning his face away, Harry quietly sniffled, blinking furiously to try and hide his reaction. Forcing himself to remember his teachings, Harry firmly shoved his emotions behind a door and locked it. As he turned back to face Voldemort and the Bitch, he caught Lucius' gaze and saw that the man was staring at him rather worriedly. Giving a blank stare in return, Harry turned back to the guests that had followed Bellatrix in.

"I see you have brought along some…friends." Voldemort finally drawled when Bellatrix pulled back at last. Turning to face the group of people, Harry was unable to deny his curiosity and his harsh feelings towards Bellatrix were momentarily forgotten.

"Oh yes, some people I've picked up in my travels." She made no move to introduce anyone and simply waved her hand at the table. Immediately servants rushed forward with more place settings and a cold feeling grew in his stomach. She had more say over the servants than he did.

"Please, sit, My Lady. The servants had prepared an excellent meal in honor of your return. Let us eat and then we may retire to my study to catch up." Bellatrix let out a high, tinkling laugh and for a moment, Harry thought he was going crazy as he saw his Aunt Petunia standing in her place before he blinked and Bellatrix was returned.

Harry at his diner silently, completely missing the worried looks his adopted family sent his way. Voldemort missed them as well.

* * *

><p>Catching up in Voldemort's study turned into Bellatrix and Voldemort sitting rather close together on <em>Harry <em>and Voldemort's loveseat. Bellatrix was seemed to be in a constant state of giggling and Voldemort had an amused smile on his face the entire time. Harry sat in a chair by himself.

Crossing his arms, Harry turned to look out a window, wondering if he was simply overreacting. After all, their relationship had hardly been going on for very long and Harry knew that it would take Voldemort some time to get used to it. However, the fact that he had so easily been tossed aside, by a woman no less, was upsetting.

"Harry?" Blinking quickly, Harry turned to face Severus, a questioning look on his face. Severus frowned to himself. Although he would never say so out loud, he had come to look at Harry like another son, his other being Draco. The fact that Harry was obviously in pain over His Lord's thoughtless actions brought Severus pain as well. He wanted nothing more than to fix it all so Harry could be the happy, smiling boy he knew and, dare he admit it, had come to love.

"Yes Severus?" Harry voice brought him from his troubled thoughts and Severus gave a very slight shake of his head, focusing back in on the young man before him. Harry's usually bright green eyes were dull, without their usual sparkle. This only worried Severus further.

"Our Lord has never before had to change his actions because of a relationship. Give him some time to work this out." _And for Lucius and I to speak with him. _Severus thought dryly. Harry, however, seemed appeased. He gave Severus a smile and stood up from his chair, before sitting down next to Severus on the couch he had chosen.

With a small smile on his face, Severus wrapped his arm around his son, in everything but blood, and met Lucius' gaze across the room. The heated look in his lover's eyes made Severus's heart quicken and he returned the man's lustful look. It was astonishing that doing something as simple as comforting Harry made Lucius want him more.

"Oh Tom, it's been much too long since we've spoken." Bella's grating voice cut through the relative silence and Harry winced, pressing his face into Severus's shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his Voldemort and fall asleep pressed up against the man. When he glanced over at the man in question, however, Harry's heart nearly stopped.

Voldemort had stretched out on the couch, legs propped up elegantly on the table in front of them and arm stretched out on the back of the couch. Bellatrix was snuggled down in the open space, and as Harry watched, his lover's arm dropped down and wrapped around the woman.

Closing his eyes tiredly, Harry stood, pushing off Severus's hands and ignoring his family's worried looks, he walked out of the room quickly.

* * *

><p>"You must be the Harry Potter that everyone is speaking about." Looking up curiously, Harry studied the boy in front of him for a few moments without speaking. The boy had to be about his age, however he looked extremely different. Where Harry had pale skin, this boy's skin was colored dark chocolate. He had surprisingly light brown eyes, which were piercing in their intensity. A smile curled up at the edge of his lips and Harry was reminded of an animal getting ready to pounce on it's prey.<p>

"I am. Who are you?" Harry finally questioned. He had already gathered that this boy was with Bellatrix, which already put him in a bad position in Harry's mind, however he was willing to see what the boy was like before he judged him completely.

"My name is Blaise Zabini." The young man held out his hand, which Harry somewhat hesitantly took. They shook hands and Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks when Blaise was slow to let go. His fingers gave one last caress to Harry's palm before sliding away. Blaise's smile grew.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaise. Can I ask how you are liking your stay so far?" Harry asked politely, beginning to walk back down the hallway. Blaise dropped into step beside him.

"From what little I have managed to see of the Palace, it's lovely. Dinner was lovely, it's been quite some time since I've had food cooked so well. However, I find that I cannot wait until night falls when I will be able to crawl into bed and sleep." Blaise gave a self-decrepitating laugh and Harry followed suit, laughing softly.

"I can understand. Was it a long travel here?" Blaise simply nodded in answer, offering now further explanation. Harry knew better than to ask for one.

"Very well, I will show you to a spare set of rooms and you may settle in." Blaise gave him a grateful smile, which had Harry blushing darkly again. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the residential wing of the Palace. Quickly locating an empty set of rooms, which weren't that far from Harry's own, although Harry refused to admit that it was done on purpose.

"If there is anything you find you need, there is a string next to the fireplace, simply pull it and the servants will be alerted. I hope you have a good sleep. Goodnight." Before Harry could turn to walk to his own rooms, Blaise drew his hand in quickly. Without warning he bent over and place a lingering kiss on the back of his hand, making goose bumps appear and run up his arms. Giving an involuntary shiver, Harry pulled his hand back quickly and gave Blaise an uncomfortable smile before spinning around and taking his departure quickly.

Unknown to him, Blaise watched his entire walk, head tilted to the side for the best view, a shark like grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p>With one final moan, Voldemort stilled above him. Harry shifted uncomfortably when the man made no move to pull out. The slight movement was enough to have Voldemort falling loose and Harry grimaced slightly at the wetness that leaked out in response.<p>

Leaning down, Voldemort dropped a light kiss to his lover's forehead before dropping down onto the bed next to Harry. He knew that things had been busy and that he hadn't spent nearly enough time with his Harry, but he rather hoped that things would be different tomorrow. With that last thought, Voldemort's mind turned off. Rolling away from Harry, Voldemort fell asleep.

Next to him, Harry shivered as a cold feeling settled in his heart. Aching and sticky, he slowly climbed from the large bed and padded into the adjoining bathroom. Since their physical relationship had started, it was the first time Harry had been forced to clean up himself and going through the movements himself felt like a blow. When he finally entered the bedroom again, Harry frowned. Voldemort had rolled over in his sleep, settling in the middle of the bed instead of his usual side. Normally, Harry wouldn't have had a problem with crawling in next to the man, but tonight, it just seemed too intimate for some reason.

Pulling on his underwear, Harry grabbed a pillow and settled onto the couch in the room, pulling an extra blanket over himself. Just as he was getting ready to drift off to sleep, a tear slipped down his cheek, splashing silently against the couch.

* * *

><p>Things continued on in much the same way for days. Harry fell further and further into a depression and Voldemort continued to not notice. Each night, they still had sex as they once had done with such love, and each night, Harry crept to the couch and made sure to wake before his lover did.<p>

As Harry and Voldemort's relationship steadily deteriorated, Harry and Blaise's seemed to grow. They spent hours together in the library, either sitting in silence or chatting lightly between themselves. Harry had wondered once, if what he was doing was in anyway wrong, but then he had walked in on Bellatrix hugging Voldemort tightly and his resolve had firmed. If his lover was allowed to have such a relationship with another person, than so was he.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Blaise's voice cut through his thoughts abruptly. Harry shook his head a few times to clear it of the fog that seemed to have taken up a permanent residence in his mind.

"Of course Blaise, I'm fine." Lying had become much easier, as had his evasion tactics. Lucius and Severus had become worried to the point that they took every chance they had to try and corner Harry to get him to admit something that Harry would rather not speak of.

His newly found friend scoffed and Harry turned away, hiding his face from view. Blaise was there, however, grabbing his chin with gentle hands and forcing him to meet those hypnotizing brown eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, Blaise's lips were covering his own, moving gently. Harry sat in shock for a few seconds, before, to his shock, he found himself beginning to kiss the boy back! Mentally Harry tried to rationalize what he was doing. Despite the fact that he and Voldemort still had sex every night, he couldn't remember the last time his lover had kissed him. Truly kissed him, with feeling behind it.

It might explain why, when Blaise started to pull away, Harry gave a soft whine and followed those sinfully soft lips, trying to get closer to the one person who made everything seem a little bit better.

* * *

><p>Quickly stalking down the hallway, Severus snarled quietly to himself. Harry had managed to evade him yet again. When Bellatrix had arrived, Severus had known that something was up. Usually whenever the wicked woman found her way to the Royal Palace, she was much more out of control. She usually started several fights with different members of the staff and had once been found whipping an innocent kitchen hand. Voldemort had not been pleased and had forced her to leave for a longer period of time than usual. However, the entire incident seemed to have been forgotten and Voldemort had gladly welcomed the woman back. Severus could only hope that Voldemort had at least stopped himself from welcoming her back into his bed.<p>

Turning a corner, Severus pulled himself into an abrupt stop at the sight of Bellatrix and Blaise Zabini in the hallway ahead of him. Narrowing his eyes, Severus stepped into the shadows and prepared to watch.

"Is the plan working well, Blaise-y?" Bellatrix cooed, a finger coming up to tickle under Blaise's chin as if he were a small child. Severus sneered. Blaise made a noise in the back of his throat, shoving the hand away impatiently.

"My end of the deal is going perfectly. I have him ensnared enough that he tried to go further than the kiss. What about Voldemort?" Blaise questioned, darting a look both ways to make sure they were still alone. Severus inhaled sharply, suddenly much more interested in whatever the couple had to say.

"He wanted more! Oh the little slut! This is simply perfect! I almost have Tom back in my clutches, before long he will take me to bed and I can gain my rightful place as Queen." A snarl twisted at Severus's lips and it was a trial trying to force himself to remain hidden and not give himself away too soon.

"And I will have Potter at last." Blaise sneered. Bellatrix let out a shriek of laughter and leaned closer to the boy, beginning to mouth at his jaw line. Severus watched long enough to know that they were more than business partners before he departed, in search of His Lord.

Severus found Voldemort sitting in his study, bent over his desk, a determined frown on his face. Upon entering the room, Severus cleared his throat several times before His Lord glanced up.

"Oh, it's simply you Severus, I was hoping Bella was around. Well, get on with it, what do you need?" Voldemort asked impatiently. Severus took a deep breath and prepared himself for the battle he was going to have to fight. He knew His Lord well enough to know that the man was completely under Bellatrix's thrall. It was coincidence that he had overheard the conversation when he had.

"My Lord, as I was searching for Harry, I stumbled across a couple and managed to overhear their conversation. What I've heard worries me greatly." Severus began, remaining standing. Voldemort finally pushed away the papers he had been studying and fixed Severus with a much more interested look. Severus gulped quietly. He had the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"They spoke of seducing you and Harry separately, one in order to get the crown, the other simply for Harry." Voldemort's expression had grown thunderous and he had stood up abruptly, shoving his chair backwards and staring at Severus intently.

"Who?" The word was spoken so quietly, Severus almost missed it. However, he didn't miss the rage swimming beneath that single word, carefully held back. He knew that when he revealed the people in question, there were two options as to what might happen. Voldemort would snap and have Bellatrix and Blaise both killed. Or Voldemort would snap and kill Severus.

"Bellatrix LeStrange and Blaise Zabini." There was a shocked silence before Voldemort reacted. He threw his head back and laughed a shriek of laughter with a hint of insanity to it. Severus began backing towards the door.

"Oh Severus, I'm afraid you will have to be punished for this betrayal. To think that I would believe my most trusted adviser is trying to seduce the crown from me." To Severus's shock, His Lord waved a hand at the study door and it slammed closed. Wide eyed, Severus stared at the man he had once trusted with his life. Fear began to build and he tried in vain to stop himself from shaking. With a dark smile and a crazy look in his red eyes, Voldemort began approaching Severus.

* * *

><p>Sitting out in the gardens, Harry suddenly let out a low moan of pain and a hand came up to clasp his forehead. The lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the one that he had received the night his parents had been murdered, was aching fiercely, sending bolts of pain through Harry's head.<p>

With a quiet cry, Harry stood, stumbling to his feet. Painstakingly he began a slow trek to the doors to the Palace. Harry lost all track of time as he made his way inside the Palace. Time seemed to creep by as Harry stumbled blindly along the long hallways, low whimpers escaping his throat.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" A frantic voice interrupted his pain filled thoughts and Harry stubbornly blinked his eyes open, only to find Draco standing in front of him, worriedly staring at him.

"Draco…it hurts…Voldemort…" Harry trailed off, a sharp cry escaping him as the pain increased drastically. He was unable to answer any more of Draco's questions, so Draco did the only thing he could think of, he began pulling Harry in the direction of His Lord's study, determined to get his brother in all but blood help.

Draco let out a shaky laugh when they ran into Lucius on the way. At quickly explaining what he knew, his father easily scooped Harry up and began a fast walk towards Voldemort's office, Draco working to keep up.

"We're here Harry, Voldemort's just inside, he'll help." Lucius whispered soothing as soon as the dark door came into view. Picking up his pace, he reached the door quickly and tried opening it. To his shock, he found that the door was locked and began frantically beating on it as Harry's cries increased.

"My Lord! My Lord, it's Harry!" Lucius cried. Draco let out a frustrated breath and before Lucius could react, he shoved his father out of the way and ran at the door, slamming into it. Lucius watched with wide eyes as Draco charged the door several more times before a splintering sound was heard and the door burst inwards. What was exposed to their eyes was a terrifying sight.

Severus was laying on the ground, writhing in pain from an invisible assailant. His mouth was opened wide in a soundless scream and Lucius felt his heart contract at the sight. Even worse, however, was the sight of Voldemort standing over his lover. The man was pointing at Severus, a crazed look on his face as he supposedly caused the pain Severus was feeling.

At the same moment that they entered the room, Harry let out an earth shattering shriek that had Lucius stumbling to his knees in shock and pain as he ear's protested at the sudden, grating noise. Despite his best efforts, Harry fell from his arms and in shock he watched as the boy stubbornly began to crawl towards Voldemort.

Pulling himself up, Lucius pulled his son close to his side and backed up against the wall, trying in vain to protect themselves from whatever might happen.

* * *

><p>Harry could hear screaming. His head ached and his throat felt as if it were on fire. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Voldemort, <em>his <em>Voldemort, and sleep for the next month. However, he felt a pressing need to just keep moving, to keep going. So he crawled. Unable to get to his feet, Harry moved forward on hands and knees, somehow aware that his lover was near, and that Voldemort needed him. A distant part of his mind was also aware that Severus needed him as well, that the man he saw as a father was being hurt.

He paused when he felt resistance against his head, stopping him. Blearily he forced his eyes open and looked up, recognizing his lover's pants. With shaking arms, he wrapped himself around Voldemort and began climbing his way up the man's body, fighting to stand on his weak legs.

Once fully standing, Harry moved closer, wrapping himself around the man and laying his head on his lover's shoulder. Pressing a gentle kiss against the man's pulse point, which Harry vaguely registered as beating erratically.

"I love you, Voldemort. Please, come back to me." Harry whispered softly. In that instant, every cold night he had slept on the couch was forgotten, every snub that had occurred, was forgotten.

Pressing himself closer, Harry very gently reached out and wrapped his hand around his lover's outstretched wrist. Without thought, his thumb began moving in small circle's on the man's exposed skin. He felt a shudder work it's way through Voldemort's body.

"I need you here." Harry whispered quietly. His lover shuddered again and slowly, as if he was fighting himself, his arm began to drop. Harry carefully intertwined their fingers, feeling the man begin to shake. Wrapping his other arm around his lover's waist, Harry waited.

"Harry?" Voldemort questioned, sounding very much like a scared child. Harry made an affirmative noise in his abused throat and gently began leading them towards a couch.

"What's going on?" Voldemort questioned again, beginning to panic. Harry felt as if he could feel his lover's pain. With a gentle shove, he pushed is lover onto the couch, immediately following before Voldemort could begin to panic further. Settling himself onto the man's lap, Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him close. Voldemort's arms came up to tug Harry closer, his hands fisting in the back of Harry's shirt in his desperation. Harry steadily pushed on Voldemort's head until his lover gave in and rested it on Harry's shoulder. Against his will, Voldemort felt tears beginning to build up in his eyes.

"Shhh, just let it all out, lover. Everything will be taken care of." Harry whispered gently. He continued to soothe Voldemort as the man shook with the force of his sobs. Harry just patiently continued to pet his lover's hair gently, letting out a little breath in relief when he felt the man go lax with sleep.

Removing himself slowly, Harry moved Voldemort so he was stretched out on the couch. Finding a blanket, he tenderly tucked the man in, then turned to face Lucius. He found the man in much the same position with Severus. Except Severus was unconscious.

"Draco, call a medic. Lucius, come with me, we've got some scum to take care of." Harry's voice was steely, leaving no room for objections and as both Malfoy's moved to follow Their Lord's little lover both marveled at the same thing. Sometime during the entire ordeal, Harry seemed to have found his courage. He would make the perfect ruler for the people if it was needed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found Harry laying in his bed, with Voldemort draped over him. The man was still sleeping, which after what they had discovered hardly surprised him. When they had found Bellatrix, giving Blaise a blowjob, by the way, she had begun to scream out obscenities and scream incoherently. When Harry had stepped out of the shadows, she had become crazed, kicking and clawing the guards holding her. Without urging, she had begun to yell out how her plan should have worked, how they were so close. Even when Blaise began yelling at her to shut up, she had ignored it and continued giving away their entire plan in her mindless rage.<p>

Harry shuddered, remembering the crazed words, and knowing that the entire kingdom had been close to having a madwoman ruling them. Thousands had been scheduled to die, all because they weren't 'pure' according to Bellatrix's ravings. The plan started with one Peter Pettigrew revealing any information Bellatrix needed. Once prepared, they moved, intended to seduce Voldemort away from Harry and Blaise was to seduce Harry. They worked to create a crack in their relationship, to being to separate them. Once Bellatrix bedded Voldemort, she had planned to wiggle her way into the title of Queen, and once she had gained enough power to retain the crown without Voldemort, he was supposed to die. The only way she found to get Voldemort away from Harry was to subtly begin to give him small amounts of the dark magic, to make him think that his powers as King were increasing. Voldemort had fallen for it, high on the feeling of power for the first time and had begun to distance himself. Harry, on the other hand, was going to be given to Blaise, who apparently held a grudge against Harry for something he couldn't even remember.

According to Blaise, who once he realized they were to be sentenced to death, had begun to scream as well, Blaise's parents had left Blaise with a sitter to leave in search of wealth. They had stumbled across the Potter family while desperate. They had just survived a harsh winter in the woods and had no other options. Apparently, in the struggle, Harry and Blaise's parents had both been killed, but Harry had is own opinion's on what happened. From piecing bits and pieces together, Harry gathered that Blaise's parents had been well practiced in the strange magic that Voldemort had momentarily used. His parents must have been teaching everything they knew to Bellatrix, who had been the sitter assigned to Blaise. In their desperation, his parents had given away their only trick, the dark magic they somehow controlled. Harry's parents had died, but Harry had survived. Blaise's parents were never to be found again and Blaise, under the biased teachings of Bellatrix, had formed the opinion that Harry was the cause of it. While Harry wanted to deny it, he had a strange feeling that the boy was correct. There was no other explanation for the strange pain he had felt through his scar, which he guessed he must've gotten during the struggle, probably from dark magic, when his lover had begun using the same magic.

Afterwards, Lucius had questioned Harry, wanting to know how Harry had known what to do. Harry had merely shrugged, but now in the privacy of his own room, wrapped in the arms of his lover, Harry allowed himself to wonder. The only explanation he could think of was the power of love. Despite how corny it sounded, Voldemort had only begun to come back to himself when Harry had admitted his feelings towards Voldemort.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Voldemort questioned quietly, his voice hoarse as he ran a finger down the furrow in Harry's brow. Harry startled silently, unaware his lover had awoken.

"I've been thinking about the entire situation." Harry admitted, before settling further in the bed and beginning to tell the entire story to Voldemort. Once he was finished, Harry worriedly eyed his lover. Voldemort was shaking and his red eyes were glowing slightly. Taking a deep breath, Voldemort forced himself to calm.

"What is it?" Harry asked gently, running a hand up Voldemort's bare back. He shifted in response, pushing down his arousal and forcing himself to focus on the concerned expression on Harry's face instead of all the bare skin sliding against his own.

"It's happened again. Harry, I would like to apologize for never once sharing anything about my past with you. If I had, this entire mess may have been averted." Sitting up, Voldemort reluctantly admitted to himself that this was a serious conversation that needed to be held in a more serious setting than being sprawled across his young lover.

Harry followed suit, sitting up against the headboard, leaning back against it and watching Voldemort with curious eyes.

"Much like yourself, when I was young, my parents both died. However, the situation was quite different. There were rumors that circulated when I was younger that my mother who was only a commoner, used love potions to marry an upper class man of good standing. Whatever the truth is, I was raised as an abomination. By then, my father had been disowned and couldn't return to his family and my mother had been shunned by any friends she had once held. I fit in neither social class. It all changed when my mother died and my father followed soon after. No one was willing to take me in. I was forced to live on the streets and I fell in with the wrong crowd.

"Back in my youth, I was known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Tom, as you've most likely heard Bella call me. Only she was allowed to call me that because she was part of the crowd I fell in with when I ran the streets. Bellatrix LeStrange, Fenrir Greyback, Adrianna Zabini, and Walden Macnair. We stumbled upon a secret text which gave a ritual for unimaginable power. Of course, being the naïve children that we were, we preformed it. Greyback and Macnair both died immediately after the ritual, the magic being too much for them. However, Bella, Adrianna and I all survived it, with this new dark magic that was both terrifying and exciting at once. We began a war path, picking off anyone who bothered us. Of course, there were flaws in our plans. We were caught once, and Bella went made, killing all the police men in question and then fleeing the country. After witnessing such destruction, I convinced Adrianna that what we had was wrong and we both agreed to swear not to use the power anymore. We went our separate ways. I eventually changed my name to Voldemort and worked to become King, hoping the change the way things were, where three young children could kill innocent people and not get caught. Using that horrible dark magic turned my eyes red, permanently, no matter how long I with stained from using it.

"My only guess is that when Bellatrix began feeding me the dark magic again, the dormant magic inside of me reacted and began to come to the surface again. I was drunk on power and could easily ignore the signals that something was wrong. I'm sorry, Harry, for even beginning to ignore you when she arrived." Voldemort finished. Harry was left breathless at the quiet pain heard in the words. Wordlessly, he leaned forward and hugged his lover tight, doing everything in his power to comfort the man.

Slowly they moved back so they were laying against the pillows again. Harry began stroking a hand down his lover's side, a wordless act of comfort. His lover made a small humming noise, turning his head to the side, he began peppering kisses along Harry's neck and Harry giggled slightly at the ticklish feeling.

Unwillingly Voldemort smiled at the sound, his arousal growing. Shifting slightly, Voldemort let out a startled breath at the feel of his lover's erection digging into his thigh. Teasingly, he began to rub his leg into the hardness, delighting in the breathless whimpers his lover began to emit.

When the teasing pace continued, Harry growled out in frustration, reaching out and wrapping his legs around Voldemort's hips. Before his lover could react, Harry spun them over on the bed. Smiling down at the shocked face, Harry moved back so he was positioned over the man's arousal and pressed himself against it. He began to rock back and forth above the man, small moans escaping his parted lips.

Harry was growing desperate. It wasn't enough. Growling, he reached out and began unbuttoning Voldemort's shirt. His lover's dark chuckle reached his ears and Harry moaned again, abandoning the shirt and leaning down to shove his tongue into that sinful mouth. Voldemort made a surprised sound before returning the kiss eagerly. Harry went boneless at the pleasure running through him. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how they were supposed to be.

Without warning Voldemort rolled them over again and before Harry could begin to react, his lover had reached down and pulled Harry's legs up around his waist and was thrusting harshly against Harry. Letting out a shaky moan, Harry thrust upward and the two moved in perfect unison.

Twining his fingers into Voldemort's hair, Harry pulled his lover down to bite at his neck, trying to muffle his increasingly loud sounds. As he felt himself growing close, he began clawing at anything in reach, the sheets underneath him, the shirt on his lover's back.

It was with a particularly hard thrust against him that Harry came with a loud moan, shaking and muttering his love to Voldemort. After only a few more pushes against his sensitive lover, Voldemort followed soon after.

Collapsing on top of Harry, Voldemort tucked his head into Harry's neck and pressed a gentle kiss on the younger man's pulse point. Harry shivered and Voldemort burrowed closer to hide his sudden smile.

Despite the tiredness setting in, Harry forced his arms up to wrap around his lover as he gently began to run his fingers through Voldemort's hair. As he began to drift off to sleep, surrounded by his lover, Harry marveled at his luck in life. He lived in a Palace, full of anything he could ever need. He finally had a family who accepted him and loved him for who he was. And finally, he had a lover, who had battled his own inner demons to be with Harry. Life was good.


End file.
